Traición de amigos
by MagAnzu16 Perfect Liar
Summary: Uhm... Una historia de decepción.. Un engaño que comenzó con un amor... Este rompecabezas lo armará Téa... Pero ¿Tendrá las agallas de mostrarlo ya terminado? Entre engañar a tu mejor amigo o faltar a la promesa a tu mejor amiga ¿qué harías? ¡COMPLETO!
1. Como si fuera la primera vez ke te viera

1.- COMO SI FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI…

Anzu se encontraba en su habitación, que era muy bonita con alguno que otro póster de la maga oscura, estaba haciendo su tarea en el lindo escritorio… De repente el teléfono sonó, Anzu se apartó del escritorio y fue a contestarlo

-Sí, residencia Mazaki…- respondió Anzu, una voz conocida se oyó al otro lado del teléfono, una voz bastante conocida para la chica Mazaki debió de haberle sonado, porque parecía más emocionada- ¡Hola! Hace tanto que no te veo ¿Cómo has estado…?

Al día siguiente, Anzu estaba muy feliz de que "ella" hubiera regresado, "ella" le había pedido no decir nada para que fuera una sorpresa, así que Anzu sólo les dijo que se apuraran porque ya era un poco tarde, Yugi era el menos animado en ir, no sabían porqué…

-Hey, Anzu-ko,- decía Jonouchi, algo molesto de que tuvieran que caminar tan aprisa cuando apenas se estaba desperezando- ¿Por qué nos apresuras tanto?

-Porque es algo importante,- le replicó ésta, empujando a él y a Honda más- vamos a ir a las hamburguesas que tanto les gustan ¿No?

-Sí,-expresó Honda- pero las hamburguesas no se van a ir…

-Pero será mejor que lleguemos antes para encontrar un mejor lugar ¿No lo crees así, Yugi?-Nadie contestó- ¿Yugi?

Yugi iba hasta atrás, algo desanimado y hasta se podría decir que triste, con la cabeza gacha, Anzu se detuvo y esperó a que llegara hacia ella

-¿Qué te sucede Yugi?-le preguntó, algo preocupada- ¿Estás triste por Atemu?- Yugi sólo entristeció un poquito al oír esto, Anzu suspiró- Escucha; Atemu está muy feliz en donde quiera que esté ahora, su alma está al fin libre y sé que lo extrañas, pero él es más feliz y toda esa alegría se debe a ti, porque siempre serás su mejor amigo, aunque ya ha pasado un año…

Yugi sonrió, al parecer estaba más animado, los dos caminaron a alcanzar a Honda y Jonouchi que iban jugando a unos metros

-Gracias Anzu,-Dijo Yugi- eres una gran amiga, en realidad era eso… Je, je… -Bajó la mirada- A veces me da un poquito de tristeza recordarlo…

Anzu asintió, comprendía al muchacho. Era difícil estar sin Atemu, pero Yugi había aprendido a valerse por él mismo, ya no necesitaba del antiguo faraón, aunque a veces ambos extrañaban al gobernante y de vez en cuando hablaban sobre él… Era una de esas veces

-Sí, a mí también se me hace difícil, a veces lo extraño sólo un poco…- La castaña entristeció un poco, pero luego vio a Yugi a los ojos y olvidó su dolor- Ojalá él pudiera verte ahora… Has crecido bastante, te pareces tanto a él…

-¿En serio?-el muchacho de ojos amatista arqueó las cejas, algo asombrado

-Sí, Yugi. Podrías ser su viva imagen

Pasaron por una casa, Yugi se observó en la ventana… ¡Era tan parecido a Atemu! Ya tenía la misma estatura que él…

-Es cierto, Anzu…- Respondió Yugi- Creo que no debería estar tan decaído ¿Verdad? Pero de por sí no tenía muchas ganas de venir

-¿De verdad?- la castaña se extrañó un poco- Si las hamburguesas son tu comida favorita…

Estaban ya a punto de llegar, Honda y Jonouchi iban cruzando la avenida y se quedaron en el camellón, bromeando… ya se alcanzaba a ver el restaurante de comida rápida del otro lado de la avenida… Anzu sabía bien que pasaría después

No lo sé, sólo tenía un mal presentimiento…- dijo el chico- Creo que pronto se me pasará, ja, ja -Esbozó una gran sonrisa, Anzu también sonrió

Al fin cruzaron la avenida y entraron al restaurante, las meseras andaban un tanto ajetreadas porque había mucha gente, Yugi sólo veía de un lado a otro, Anzu también, al parecer no había sitio

-Creo que debimos hacerte caso-Dijo Jonouchi, un tanto divertido- Anzu, no hay lugar…

-_¡Por Aquí! _-Una voz les gritó desde el fondo del restaurante, Anzu sonrió y todos los demás la miraron asombrados

-¡Órale…!- Yugi era el más impresionado, estaba hasta algo atontado, Anzu caminó hasta donde estaba "ella" y los demás la siguieron, Yugi un poco apresurado por llegar…

Y ahí estaba, enfrente de ellos, todos estaban sacadísimos de onda…

-¿En realidad eres tú…?-dijo Yugi, más alterado que los demás…

**Continuará…**


	2. captaste mi atención enseguida

2.-CAPTASTE MI ATENCIÓN EN SEGUIDA

_MagAnzu: Pues aquí está el segundo capitulo de mi fic, la verdad es que trato de hacerlo rápido, pero no siempre se va a poder, tratamos de hacer lo mejor que podemos ¿No es así, Batashi Diarkae?_

Batashi Diarkae: Sí, yo la he estado molestando para que acabe pronto, no sea floja señorita, apresúrese a acabar el fic

_MagAnzu: Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, he leído historias la verdad muy buenas de otros grandiosos autores, he aprendido qué se debe hacer y que no… y eso me ha ayudado a mejorar mi forma de escribir…_

BD: Ya, deja el choro y ve por la acción…

_MagAnzu: gr… y genial por sus críticas, sin más que decir por el momento, lean…_

Enfrente tenían a Miho… Sí, era Miho, la chica de la primera serie- sí, esa que la eliminaron. Pero… no era la Miho que antes habían visto, en casi cinco años que no habían tenido contacto, ella había cambiado mucho, traía una minifalda morada, una playera rosa y botas de color negro. Sus cabellos eran ahora cafés, tirando a pelirroja…

*Recuerden que muchos personajes cambiaron el color de cabello y ojos para hacerlos verse más reales y con mejor calidad, como Seto y Bakura, que tenían cabello y ojos verdes respectivamente, y ambos cambiaron a café, en apariencia*

Yugi sólo se le quedó viendo con esos ojos color amatista que tanto llamaban la atención, y en estos momentos tenían un brillo diferente…

-Hace mucho que Miho-tachi no los ve, amigos- dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha, y esperó a que los demás se sentaran

*Si no saben, Miho es un poco distraída –según el anime- y habla de sí misma en tercera persona, así que lo mantendré para que sea más apegado a la serie, continuemos con el fic*

……………………

-Gracias por esperar Miho chan-Anzu le devolvió el gesto

-¿Miho-ko? ¡¿En realidad eres tú?!- Yugi estaba muy fascinado con la apariencia de Miho- Vaya, no te reconocí, lo siento… -Le sonrió con esa cara tan linda y, ahora, tan seductora a la vez, al ir madurando.

-Sí, Miho está muy feliz de volver a verte de nuevo, Yugi-kun… Hace mucho que ella no había podido venir a Cuidad Dominó

-Sí Miho chan- Honda habló con un tono de indiferencia en la voz- ¿Sabes? Shizuka (Serenity) es genial, ella y yo nos hemos hecho aún más amigos en estos años, je…

A diferencia de lo que esperaba oír Honda, que debería ser un arrebato de celos o siquiera sentir un poco incómoda a Miho, ella contestó de buena gana, con una sonrisa en la cara

-Me da mucho gusto, Honda kun, es genial que te lleves tan bien con ella…

-¡¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que están hablando es mi hermana?!- expresó muy enojado Jonouchi, y no se contuvo.- ¡¡DEJEN DE HABLAR DE ESO!!

Los ojos de Jonouchi se habían vuelto grandotes como platos y su cara se distorsionó, Miho y Honda se asustaron a tal grito, mientras que a Yugi y Anzu les salieron gotitas de sudor, algo avergonzados porque todos los clientes del Burger World se les habían quedado mirando…

-Disculpen, perdón…- expresó apesadumbrado Jonouchi a las personas de las otras mesas, se había puesto rojo de vergüenza

-Oh, Miho chan-dijo Yugi, tratando de que la conversación volviera a su rumbo- ¿Y que te trae a Ciudad Dominó?

-Oh, sí… Pues Miho ha estado de lugar en lugar, pero ninguno tan bonito como su ciudad natal, así que ha venido para quedarse tal vez unos meses…

-Me gustaría que te quedarás aquí…- interrumpió Yugi- Ya sabes… Te extrañábamos…-sintió que su rostro se encendía y la chica fijó sus ojos púrpuras en los amatistas del chico… Se veía diferente… Había cambiado mucho durante estos años y Yugi se veía tan bien…

-Ejem…-Anzu tosió y los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos ¡No se habían dado cuenta que llevaban como 5 minutos mirándose a los ojos!- ¿Están bien…?

Ambos (Miho y Yugi) se dejaron de ver a la cara y trataron de disimular hablando con otros, Anzu se puso celosa…

-Eh… -Miho estaba distrayéndose- ¿Y cómo ha estado Bakura estos días?

-Pues él también ha emprendido un viaje, ¿Sabes?- le dijo Jonouchi- Dijo que tenía que arreglar unas cosas, eso fue hace casi un año

-Oh… Miho tachi quería verlo-Miho entristeció, era una chica muy enamoradiza, pero a Bakura lo recordaba con mucho cariño…

Yugi intentó que Miho sacara a Ryo de la conversación:

-Al parecer, todavía recuerdas el camino al burger World- dijo, pero pensó a sus adentro- *Ay, qué cosa tan tonta acabo de decir… ¡Claro que lo recuerda! Si vino aquí por su propia cuenta*

-Pues creo que Miho se lo sabe de memoria- Dijo feliz- Y recuerda cuando todos veníamos aquí, cuánto has cambiado, Yugi-kun…

Yugi ponía más atención a la plática de Miho que a la comida en sí. Porque aunque las hamburguesas fueran su comida favorita, las dejó hasta que se enfriaron en la mesa. Al fin terminaron de comer y salieron. Todavía estuvieron caminando un buen rato por las calles de Dominó. Empezaba a atardecer y los rayos rojos y violetas se veían a través de las nubes del cielo. El tiempo se había pasado volando y se encaminaron a sus casas, Anzu dobló en la misma esquina de siempre; Jonouchi y Honda, que habían notado como se veían Miho y Yugi, decidieron tomar otro camino a los pocos minutos, argumentando que habían olvidado algo…

-¿Seguro no quieren que vaya con ustedes?- les dijo Yugi, algo confundido y a la vez nervioso de quedarse solo con Miho

-No viejo- insistió Jonouchi- es cosa de nada, mejor ve a dejar a Miho a su casa y te veremos mañana, no debe de irse sola, ya se está haciendo más tarde

Así que Yugi y Miho se quedaron solos y siguieron caminando hacia la casa de la chica, como Miho es más bajita que Anzu, Yugi era un poco más alto que ella, cosa que era favorable porque formaban una bonita pareja, Yugi cargó las cosas de Miho así como unas bolsas…

-Fue una tarde divertida ¿No lo crees?- dijo Yugi, feliz

-Sí, a Miho le pareció muy bonita ciudad Dominó, y como ha cambiado.

-Cierto, apuesto a que querías volver a ver a Dominó

-Cuando pasa mucho tiempo sin que veas tu ciudad, te pones algo nostálgica, pero, de todos los cambios, hay uno en especial que impresionó a Miho-tachi mucho

-¿Cuál?- dijo Yugi, muy interesado en el tema, ya estaban llegando a la casa de Miho, estaban junto a la puerta

-El de Yugi-kun…-dijo, algo avergonzada, y corrió hacia la puerta- Adiós…

-Miho, olvidaste tus…- dijo Yugi, levantando las manos con las bolsas aún, Miho regresó por las cosas

-Gracias por todo, Yugi. Eres grandioso- Le dio una beso en la mejilla para despedirse y ahora sí se metió a su casa.

Yugi se quedó unos momentos como atontado, luego se tocó la cara, donde Miho lo había besado y sonrió, se fue corriendo a su casa…

_MagAnzu: Hasta ahora todo va como miel sobre hojuelas ¿Verdad? _

Batashi Diarkae: Ah, eso es porque esos dos son unos PEN…

_MagAnzu: Diarkae! Ese lenguaje no lo debería de usar una señorita como tú… _

_BD: Pero, si tu amiga siempre está diciendo groserías y nunca le dices nada ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Exijo mis derechos! (Alza una pancarta de "libertad")_

_MagAnzu: Sí, es justo, porque ella ya no es señorita, je, je…_

BD: (Baja la pancarta, algo asqueada) Demasiada información, mucha más de la que necesitaba, mi Maga Hikari Anzu… Porque yo soy la maga Oscura ¿No?

_MagAnzu: Sí, tú eres la relativamente la parte Yami y yo soy relativamente la parte Hikari_

Batashi Diarkae: ¡Sí! Bueno, la maga oscura (O sea yo) y la maga luz (O sea MagAnzu) se despiden de ustedes

_MagAnzu: Bueno, gracias por leer y acepto sus criticas, dejen reviews por favor, adiós_

BD: Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización, amigos, y una cosa, mi nombre se pronuncia como suena, Batashi es yo, y Diarkae es una derivación de Dark, o sea, oscuro… Soy el yo oscuro de MagAnzu, relativamente... ¿Qué significa esa palabra tan rara?

_MagAnzu: Relativo es algo que no es absoluto_

Batashi Diarkae: ¿Eh?

_MagAnzu: (Divertida) Luego te digo, je, je, je…_

BD: Allá tú… ¡Adiós y dejen muchas reviews! ¡Vean nuestras historias!


	3. Y sin saberlo, me atrapaste

3.- Y SIN SABERLO, ME ATRAPASTE CON TU FORMA DE SER

_MagAnzu: Hola amigos, aquí actualizando la historia de nuevo, estoy muy feliz por sus __reviews__, me ayudan muchos, como __Andrea and Naturberd, kujaku-sama,__ángel de acuario__ y __Yugi Moto2_

_Batashi Diarkae: Sí, hola de nuevo, niños bonitos, nos fascinan sus críticas, y aunque no seamos las más famosas en el fan fiction, nos halaga todo lo que ponen, en serio, les agradecemos mucho el leernos_

_MagAnzu: estamos tan felices que no nos pelearemos entre nosotras_

_Batashi Diarkae: Sí, por ahora, je, je, je… (MagAnzu le dirige una mirada de enojo a Batashi Diarkae) ...Bueno, era una broma, no te enojes…_

_MagAnzu: (Vuelve a sonreír) Gracias, ahora lean con unos buenos tacos…_

Unas semanas después. Era lunes, Yugi y compañía estaban en el salón de clases, Miho también se había inscrito y eran como los viejos tiempos. Sólo que ahora entre clases Yugi observaba a Miho cautelosamente, y aunque ella ya se había dado cuenta de esto, no le importaba y hasta se sentía a gusto porque esos ojos carmesí estaban viéndola a ella… De vez en cuando le dirigía una sonrisa y le lanzaba un beso discretamente, Yugi sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cara por eso…

-¿Qué opinas del nuevo bonus pack que salió este fin de semana Yugi?- Intervino Jonouchi, sacando a Yugi de su propia mente

- Yo...- comentó el pequeño, algo distraído- aún no lo he comprado, Jonouchi kun… Lo siento…

-Ja…-Katsuya sospechaba acerca de eso- entiendo… Has estado ocupado… Por cierto… ¿Qué hiciste este fin…? Te llamé para que fuéramos a comprar cartas nuevas y tu abuelo me dijo que precisamente habías ido por ese bonus pack que acaba de salir…

-Yo… Eh... - Yugi estaba nervioso, no esperaba eso

-Pero no le creí…- Interrumpió el rubio. Le lanzó una mirada pícara a Yugi de ésas que aparentaban decir: "Ya, suelta la sopa", y le dio pequeños golpes con el codo- te acabas de delatar, querido amigo mío, je, je…

De repente Honda llegó, y como si se tratara de una mala broma del destino para el chico de cabello tricolor, anunció su llegada con estas palabras:

-Yugi, te vi en el centro el sábado con Miho chan, te saludé, pero no me viste…

-¡AJAJÁ!- gritó emocionado Katsuya, señalando a Yugi con el dedo- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo supe desde hace mucho! Je, je, je… Ya, dinos qué pasó…

-Bueno…-suspiró Yugi resignado a decirles qué había pasado desde la semana anterior… Lo habían descubierto y no tenía otra opción que contarles- Lo que pasa…

Mientras tanto, fuera del salón, Anzu y Miho conversaban animadamente. Pero a Miho se le notaba algo distante, como si toda la plática le pareciera vana…

-Miho- dijo Anzu, que había oído a la chica de cabello más largo suspirar por tercera vez- ¿Qué te sucede? Pareciera que se ha muerto alguien…

-¿Recuerdas lo que Miho tachi te dijo el viernes?

-Pues claro- afirmó la castaña- Claro que me acuerdo…

_*******FLASH BACK*******_

_***Se veía a Anzu y a Miho en el baño de las chicas, frente al espejo que estaba sobre los lavabos, Miho volteó en todas direcciones para ver si había alguna chica más, pero al parecer estaba vacío_

_-Anzu chan- le dijo la chica de ojos púrpura, con una preocupación que se notaba en su cara- Miho tiene algo que decirte_

_-¿Qué pasa?- la castaña también estaba consternada por su amiga, la veía como decaída- ¿Te sientes mal?_

_-No, nada de eso… Bueno, Miho no se siente mal del cuerpo, sino del alma…_

_A la de ojos azules le hizo gracia este comentario, se sintió aliviada de que a Miho no le fuera a dar un ataque o algo así, y a la vez le resultaba muy sencilla la forma de expresarse de su amiga, que no era la chica más intelectual de la escuela_

_-Miho no sabe…-continuó la chica de ojos violeta - como vayas a tomar lo que te va a decir… Cómo reaccionarás a esto…_

_-Puedes decirme lo que quieras Miho- dijo Anzu, todavía divertida y a la vez curiosa- ¿Acaso te dejó el novio? Ja, ja, ja- Miho se estremeció al oír la palabra "Novio" lo que Anzu no notó porque se estaba riendo muy a su manera_

_-¿Te gusta Yugi?- le preguntó algo nerviosa_

_-Pues…- la castaña dudó su respuesta- No, él y yo sólo somos amigos. _

_-¿En serio?- Miho no le había creído, sobre todo porque conocía bien a Anzu y se había notado su reacción, no tenía que pensarse tanto_

_-¿Qué hay con él?- le dijo Anzu, bastante interesada porque había oído el nombre del muchacho que le gustaba_

_-Bueno, lo que sucede es que…- una chica rubia entró en el baño a mojarse el cabello, interrumpiéndola… No, mejor olvídalo…_

_Y sin más, Miho salió del baño, dejando a Anzu algo inquieta…***_

_*******FIN DEL FLASH BACK*******_

-…Claro que lo recuerdo- dijo la castaña por segunda vez, al ver que su amiga se había vuelto a sumir en sus pensamientos- ¿Miho?

-Ah, sí…- dijo la niña distraída- Me gustaría decírtelo, pero… No…

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- la chica de cabello corto seguía preocupada por ese día, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza eso ¿Qué le había dicho Yugi?

-Anzu… Yugi le ha dicho a Miho…- pero la de ojos violeta se calló, como si le hubieran comido la lengua de repente

-¿Me vas a decir o qué?- Anzu comenzaba a desesperarse con la vacilación de Miho, ya le había preguntado en esos días lo que Yugi le había dicho, pero no le sacaba nada. Eso era lo que más molestaba a Anzu de Miho.

-No, mejor luego te digo- y la chica más tonta salió corriendo, dejando a Anzu cavilando en el mismo lugar, llena de preguntas sin responder, sobre todo porque no se había enterado de casi nada, no había visto a Yugi en varios días y su corazón estaba confundido ¿Algo malo había pasado? ¿O Yugi al fin le habría dicho lo que sentía por ella misma?

Ay, pobre Anzu, no sabía la terrible verdad. Algo que la molestaba al límite era saber que le estaban ocultando algo. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ella al respecto? Un millón de teorías rondaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna estaba ni cerca de la realidad, una realidad que nunca se habría imaginado, y que ni siquiera pensaría

-*Tengo que ser paciente*- pensó la chica-*Tarde o temprano me tienen que decir… Pero… ¿Por cuánto más tendré que esperar?*

En esos momentos Yugi terminaba de contarles las cosas a los chicos, que lo veían algo impactados, Jonouchi al fin pudo hablar

-Con que era eso- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¡Qué bien!- Y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- Es perfecto

-¿Qué opinas tú Honda-kun?

-Yo pienso que es genial- replicó el más moreno de los tres, también sonriendo- y que tienes mucha suerte

-Hay que decírselo a Anzu ko- sugirió el rubio

-Déjenmelo a mí- dijo el chico de tierna mirada amatista

Días después Yugi fue a la casa de Anzu y se pusieron a platicar como siempre. Anzu sólo tenía dudas en esos momentos, lo cual Yugi pudo notar en seguida

- Y Anzu, tengo algo que decirte…-dijo firmemente Yugi

-¿Qué sucede?- Anzu estaba emocionada para sus adentros, podía imaginarse a Yugi diciéndole lo que ella quería oír…

- Miho y yo hemos conversado mucho y nos hemos hecho grandes amigos- Continuaba Yugi, la chica de pelo castaño sintió como su corazón daba brincos en su pecho…

-Sí, estoy al tanto de eso- le dijo a Yugi

- Anzu… Yo le he pedido a Miho que sea mi novia- los ojos azules de la castaña se dilataron fuertemente y sus cejas se arquearon. Sintió como su corazón, que antes daba saltos de felicidad, se iba quebrando, no estaba segura- Y ella aceptó… Anzu, querida amiga mía. Miho y yo somos novios, je, je… ¿Qué opinas?

Yugi abrazó a Anzu, ella se sentía mucho más incómoda de lo normal, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa mezclada con la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos, si tan sólo Miho le hubiera dicho… Hubiese podido desahogarse como era necesario, pero frente a Yugi no tenía el valor

-Ah… Eso es… genial- trató de hacer una mueca de felicidad, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de matar a Miho por no haberle dicho antes- ¿Desde cuándo…?

-Ya llevamos casi 2 semanas- objetó su amigo

-Oh, eso es… lindo…- la chica seguía ocultando todos los sentimientos encontrados en poco menos de un minuto

Pero al parecer no podía fingir tanto, ya que Yugi había dejado de abrazarla y ahora la miraba con sospecha, como si algo la delatara bajo esa cara de felicidad que tenía y que, francamente, le estaba costando trabajo tener…

-¿Te sucede algo?- dijo con el ceño fruncido a su amiga

-¿Qué…?- yo…- la chica de cabello cobrizo sólo atinaba a hablar a medias- Estoy súper. ¡Oh, mira la hora! Ahora Yugi- se levantó del asiento- tengo que hacer mucho trabajo en la casa…

-Pensé que tenías tiempo para conversar…

-Sólo no quería ser grosera, pero realmente estoy ocupada- la chica se dirigió a la puerta y Yugi la siguió- fue muy bueno hablar contigo

Yugi especuló muchas cosas, casi de inmediato supo que a Anzu no le gustaba lo que acababa de oír pero no quiso presionar a la chica,

-Está bien, Anzu- le sonrió el muchacho- nos vemos

El chico se puso los zapatos y salió de la casa. Anzu cerró la puerta detrás de él… La casa estaba vacía, así que Anzu no contuvo sus sollozos

-*Sí… Debí imaginármelo…*- pensó algo molesta consigo misma- *Soy una idiota de primera… No me había cruzado por la mente… Pero… Ellos deben ser felices… No debo de interferir en eso. Eso es lo que haría una buena amiga…*

Pero Yugi había malinterpretado todo… Estaba tras la puerta, había regresado para darle unas cosas a Anzu, pero en esos momentos estaba petrificado tras la puerta oyendo a la chica llorar

-*Anzu… ¿Cómo puede molestarte tanto esta relación?- el chico se enojó- pensé que eras mi amiga… *- salió corriendo de ahí…

_MagAnzu: ¿Qué pasará con esta relación? ¿Qué pasará con Anzu? ¿Acaso olvidará a Yugi? ¿Y Yugi la odiará por llorar? ¿O tal vez lo olviden ambos y sigan con sus vidas…?_

_Batashi Diarkae: ¿Por qué preguntas cosas de las que ya sabes la respuesta?_

_MagAnzu: Grr… Para ver a qué tonta se le ocurría decir lo que acabas de decir_

_Batashi Diarkae: O sea, si tú escribiste este fic, yo supongo que ya sabrás la respuesta ¿No? ¿O acaso todavía no sabes lo que vas a escribir?_

_MagAnzu: Yo… Eh… Ya me voy, se cuidan chicos bonitos… E improvisar es una buena forma de escribir un fic, je, je, je…_

_Batashi Diarkae: ¿Improvisar? ¿Eso quiere decir que todavía no planeas…? (MagAnzu sale corriendo) ¡Hey! ¡Batashi Lighta! Bueno, chicos y chicas bonitos, yo me voy porque la verdad no sé que decir y no quiero sonar como mi contraparte… Sayonara…_

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Pero ¡Qué tonto fui! Me dejé llevar

4.- PERO FUI ALGO TONTO, PORQUE SABÍA QUE TE ESTABA PERDIENDO…

MagAnzu: Aquí la continuación de mi fic, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, han sido pocas pero estamos trabajando en eso, saludos a todos los que leen la historia, por fa dejen sus críticas que sí las tomo en cuenta, gracias por detallarme los errores, son fantásticos. Y hoy en especial le mando saludos a un compañero de mi clase que realmente padece de cambios de humor, rayos, odio cuando anda de bipolar…

Batashi Diarkae: (Llegando) ¡Aguas! ¿No te mordiste la lengua?

MagAnzu: ¡Yo no soy bipolar! Lo que pasa es que una está de muy buen humor y viene alguien y se lo arruina… y hablando de arruinar cosas, ¿No estabas en el patio?

Batashi Diarkae: Sí, me quedé ahí por casi media hora, pero llegó Luis y empujó bien fuerte la puerta de la entrada y así pude llegar… Al parecer se habían caído unas cajas frente de la puerta y por eso estaba atorada, afortunadamente pude llegar gracias a él ¡Saludos! Y él no es bipolar, es mi vecino, je, je…

MagAnzu: (Hablando en voz baja) ¡Rayos! Mi plan no funcionó… Nota personal: Escribir "José Luis Castillo" en mi Death Note…

Batashi Diarkae: Perdón no te oí, estaba ocupada riendo…

MagAnzu: No, nada… Sin más por el momento que agregar que YuGiOh no es de mi propiedad, lean por favor y dejen reviews…

Y por aquellos días Miho y Yugi disfrutaban su mutua compañía. Los amigos salían mucho en grupo, aunque Yugi y Miho iban atrás, platicando y a veces, cuando nadie los veía, se besaban dulcemente, que era casi todo el tiempo porque Honda y Jonouchi se la pasaban jugando y hablando entre ellos y no había alguien más… Y, respecto a Anzu… Pues Yugi y ella habían hablado hace días atrás:

_+++++++ FLASH BACK +++++++_

_Estaban todos en la escuela, en uno de esos recesos que había entre clases, Miho había ido a ver unas cosas de la tarea con unas amigas, así que Yugi observaba a Anzu leer una revista de bailes, cuando al fin logró hablarle…_

_-Anzu, ¿Puedes venir un momento?- le había dicho el muchacho, la trigueña levantó la vista de su lectura para verlo_

_-Sí, claro Yugi, voy para allá… - se levantó de su asiento y tomó el más cercano a Yugi, que era el de Miho, lo cual irritó un poco al muchacho _

_-Anzu… No puedo creer como tomaste la relación entre Miho y yo…_

_-¿De qué hablas?- la castaña simplemente frunció el ceño_

_-Yo te oí… Yo te escuché molesta por eso… - el chico movió la cabeza, en signo de desaprobación- No entiendo por qué estás tan molesta…_

_-¡Eso no es cierto!- la chica explotó, mil cosas pasaban por su mente- *No puede ser que digas eso, si yo los apoyo tanto*_

_-No seas tonta, Anzu- la mirada del chico se distorsionó, ya no eran los mismos ojos que Anzu recordaba- ¿Crees que me haces el idiota? ¡Yo no soy estúpido Anzu! Me viene valiendo si tú lo eres…_

_Anzu se echó para atrás, ella jamás había oído a su amigo usar tales palabras, y menos frente a ella… Era como un sueño… NO, eso era una pesadilla…_

_-Pero, Yugi…_

_-No te creo- continuó el muchacho y se dio la vuelta en su asiento, dejando a Anzu con las palabras en la boca…_

_******* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *******_

En esos momentos en la casa Mazaki, en su habitación Anzu recordaba las palabras de Yugi, como se habían tratado como compañeros esas últimas semanas, trato al que no estaba acostumbrada, ya que ella pensaba que era su mejor amigo hombre… Las palabras resonaban en su mente, tanto que se hartó de escribir en el escritorio y cerró sus libretas, no podía concentrarse, Yugi la había humillado tanto… Como si quisiera evitarla, cada vez que la veía sólo le decía que estorbaba o alguna otra grosería…

-*Es como si fuera otra persona…*- reflexionaba la chica- *nunca lo había visto así… ¿Acaso Miho lo habrá cambiado?*

Días después, en la escuela, Anzu se encontraba en su pupitre terminando la tarea que se debía entregar en 2 horas –recuerden que no pudo hacer nada en su casa- y Yugi, que no tenía nada más que hacer en esos momentos porque sí había terminado la tarea, fue a hablar con ella…

-Hola raquítica- le dijo fríamente, tratando de captar su atención- con ese peinado tu cabeza parece un hongo café y feo…

-Déjame en paz- la chica seguía metida en los libros, no era un buen momento, tenía que terminar esa tarea tan importante

-Ja, estás tan cortada como la leche…

-¡¿Qué no me oyes?!- la castaña estaba bastante molesta, no iba a aguantar esos tratos- ¡Largo de aquí! – y señaló hacia la puerta, a lo que Yugi le hizo mucha gracia, y no trató de ocultar su risa burlona

-Vaya que sí eres una tonta, Anzu. No me puedo ir de aquí. El salón es de todos, por lo tanto yo puedo estar en donde se me dé la gana

- Pues vete de aquí, me molestas

-No, yo me voy cuando quiera. Además yo sé porque estás tan enojada

-Uhm… -la chica hizo un ademán sarcástico- _*déjame pensar… Ah, ya sé: ¡Tal vez por tus malos tratos!*_ -pero se contuvo- yo no estoy molesta

-Tú estás celosa, ¿O me equivoco?

Para Anzu esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, estaba furiosa con el muchacho y podía burlarse de un millón de defectos que le conocía, pero no debía… ¿Estaba celosa? ¡Ash! Eso no era cierto, estaba harta por el trato de Yugi, ahora le parecía alguien molesto e irritante, nada parecido al Yugi que quería, tanto que había perdido el afecto que le tenía, y ahora ese idiota decía que estaba celosa… ¿Qué onda con su vida?

-Ja, sí, como no.- le dijo sarcástica la chica sin darse cuenta que el muchacho ya se había ido a sentar a su pupitre y que la maestra ya había entrado, esa maldita maestra que ella odiaba y que usaba demasiado maquillaje- Yo ya no te…

-Señorita Mazaki, haga el favor de guardar silencio- le dijo la profesora con cierta molestia, mientras se aplicaba más base en la cara para ocultar el rostro lleno de fisuras que Yami le había hecho tener con aquél jueguito oscuro que habían tenido hacia mucho tiempo atrás, casi 6 años… Ay, Yami… Si tan sólo él estuviera ahí…

-lo siento… - Anzu se había sonrojado de la vergüenza que la hubieran visto hablando aparentemente consigo misma, ahora todos la veían como bicho raro. Bajó la vista y continuó con su trabajo, Yugi se reía desde su propio asiento y ella sólo frunció el ceño, al parecer el travieso lo había planeado todo…

Miho y Anzu seguían llevándose completamente igual, al menos al pensar de Miho, porque para la chica castaña de ojos azules no era muy divertido todo eso…

Mientras ella sufría, Miho se la pasaba muy lindamente, Anzu estaba algo molesta con ella por ser tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de todo eso, y en cierta forma la culpaba del inminente cambio que había tenido Yugi desde que empezó a salir con ella.

Y semanas después: u _ u

-¡Anzu!- Miho la seguía, la oji azul iba caminando como si nada con otras chicas, la verdad es que Anzu trataba de evadirla y caminaba cada vez más rápido

-Oye, creo que ésa te está hablando- le dijo Chieko, una de las más brillantes del salón, una vez que le habían llamado no podía hacerse la que no oía a Miho

-¿Eh?- la castaña se detuvo a esperar a Miho- ¿Qué sucede Miho?

-Hola amiga- la abrazó, Anzu se sintió algo incómoda- hace tanto que no te veo…

-Me ves todos los días, en clases- la castaña trató de alejarse de la pelirroja…

-Sí, pero ya no me llevaba tanto contigo…

-Tú siempre melosa- se apartó de la chica- ¿Qué querías decirme?

-¿quieres ir con Mizuko, Setsuka, Nana y Miho al cine este sábado?- fijó sus ojos morados en ella

-¿Va a ir Yugi? –Anzu quería asegurarse que esa molestia no fuera

-No- el rostro de Miho ensombreció al oír ese nombre, pero ella misma trató de ocultarlo- sólo vamos a ser chicas

-Bueno… No estoy segura… - la idea de estar con Miho, una persona que la había traicionado _"Nunca salgas con el chico que le gusta a tu camarada, eso no es de amigas" _y que aún se hacia llamar su "amiga" no le parecía muy bueno, pero de toda manera aún sentía afecto por Miho y el chico que ahora era Yugi no le parecía nada agradable, ya ni le gustaba con esa actitud arrogante que ahora tenía…

-Oh, vamos… Miho tachi te lo agradecerá – la comenzó a zarandear- por favor, por favor…-Anzu comenzaba a marearse

-Oh, está bien Miho Chan, pero deja de sacudirme…

-¡Uy! – La chica daba saltos de felicidad- ¡Qué bien, Anzu!

Ay, lidiar con Miho era como hablar con una chica de 6 años que era aparte una enamoradiza y muy distraída, pero Anzu quería a Miho tal y como era y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de perdonarle todo lo que le había hecho. Así que ese día fueron al cine por la mañana y a la salida iban platicando todas las amigas, al final Anzu y Miho se separaron del grupito para irse por el camino hacia sus casas que siempre tomaban hasta llegar a la cuadra donde las dos se separaban

-Miho, creo que aquí nos separamos…- le dijo Anzu, algo feliz de poder llevarse con ella como antes, aunque sólo fuera ese día

-Claro Anzu, hace mucho calor- el sol estaba en pleno, claro que hacía calor, era hasta uno de esos que queman la piel- ¿No quieres ir por un helado primero?

-No lo sé Miho- Anzu no traía mucho dinero para gastar, después de todo estaba ahorrando para sus estudios y no quería ser una molestia para Miho- No tengo… tiempo, es que ya les dije a mis padres que voy para allá y tengo que ir a bailar después. Otro día será…

-Está bien. Hasta luego… - Miho se dio media vuelta y se metió en sus pensamientos: estaba algo triste por tener que regresar a casa ella sola y hacía demasiado calor, eran como la una de la tarde y traía la boca seca, era una fortuna saber que camino a casa había una heladería, así que ahora pensaba en pedir un gran helado de chocolate, o de limón o de lo que hubiera con tal de saciar esa sed tan terrible que tenía…

Caminó lo más rápido que podía para ir por el helado, cuando abrió la puerta del establecimiento… Él estaba ahí… NO, debía ser un sueño… NO PODÍA SER REAL…

-Miho chan…-saludó con esa hermosa voz que hechizaba a la chica, y con esa pose tan gallarda y tierna a la vez, con esa carita que hechizaría a cualquiera…- Hola ¿Cómo has estado…?

Sí… Era real… ÉL estaba ahí… Frente a ella… No era un sueño…

-¿No quieres un helado?- le dijo guiñando el ojo- Yo invito

-Eto… sí, claro- dijo como atontada la chica

-Vaya, te ves muy bien hoy Miho chan… - le dirigió una mirada provocativa, a lo cual Miho se sonrojó

- M-Muchas Gra-gracias

* * *

MagAnzu: Creo que por ahora eso es todo, me voy a terminar un pequeño proyecto…

Batashi Diarkae: ¡¿Pequeño?! ¿Qué es pequeño para ti? ¡¿Godzilla?! Si son más de 600 líneas, creo que voy a vomitar…

MagAnzu: Ay no te quejes Mou yami, ya sólo falta la presentación…

Batashi Diarkae: (Sarcástica) Sí, eh. Claro que estoy contentísima, casi tengo un orgasmo de felicidad, ¿Qué no ves mi cara?

MagAnzu: No te enojes Diarkae, pronto terminaremos. U _ U Ya sabes: "exígete mucho a ti y espera poco de los demás, así te ahorrarás decepciones…"

Batashi Diarkae: Mou Hikari, a veces eres muy pende…

MagAnzu: Ya te dije que le bajes a esos insultos

MagAnzu: Ya no te quejes Diarkae. Por ahora estamos condenadas a hacer este maldito proyecto, nos vemos hasta la próxima y dejen reviews por fa… Esperamos actualizar pronto, si acabamos de trabajar…


	5. Y me deschice de los que me querían

5.- **Y ****ME ENCARGUÉ DE DESHACERME DE LOS QUE ME QUERÍAN POR TI... **

_(Nos encontramos de nuevo en el cuarto de la computadora de una casa, al lado del librero están dos chicas idénticas)_

_MagAnzu: Hola chicos, al fin terminé ese trabajo, je, je, je… Y también algo de tarea…_

_Batashi Diarkae: (Vitoreando) ¡Sí! ¡Soy libre! ¡YEAH!_

_MagAnzu: (Con los ojos al cielo) Pero si todavía falta un día de escuela…_

_Batashi Diarkae: (Enojada) Rayos, ¿Por qué siempre arruinas la fiesta? ¡Relájate!_

_MagAnzu: Hoy tenemos de invitada a una gran compañera…_

_Batashi Diarkae: ¿Quién? No me avisaste nada… (Téa Gardner entra) ¡Wow! ¡Es Anzu Mazaki! (Se dirige a ella) ¡Hola, mi verdadero nombre es H…!_

_Téa: __Gardner: __(Muy optimista) ¡Ojalá podamos ser grandes amigas!_

_Batashi Diarkae: (Se aparta de Téa) ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a Anzu?_

_MagAnzu: No es Anzu, es Téa, la doble de Anzu, la de personalidad mucho más infantil y que no se enamora, es la versión americana, y sólo un esbozo de la verdadera Anzu Mazaki, censurada hasta más no poder…_

_Batashi Diarkae: …Y con ridículos discursos de amistad… No…_

_Téa: Mucho gusto a las dos…_

_Batashi Diarkae: Chale, si ibas a traer tonterías, mejor no hubieras traído nada... _

_(MagAnzu se pone a escribir y Téa a hablar con Diarkae)_

_Téa: ¿Quieres oír la historia de mis amigos?_

_Batashi Diarkae: (Eleva los ojos al cielo) No me interesa…_

_Téa: Pues te la contaré (Batashi Diarkae se enoja) Todo comenzó cuando Yugi entró ese día en el burger World, yo trabajaba de mesera…_

_Batashi Diarkae: ¿No eran amigos de la infancia? Oh, lo olvidé, esta es la versión censurada… (Sarcástica) No sabes como me muero de la emoción…_

_Téa: (Se lo cree) ¡Bien! Y así él llegó con su amigo Joey y…_

_Diarkae: Mejor vamos con el fic, seguiré con la ilusión de conocer a Anzu sama… --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hacían 4 semanas de la visita al cine y casi 3 meses de que Yugi y Miho habían empezado salir. Anzu y ella se llevaban ya mucho mejor, ya la castaña le había perdonado todas las atrocidades que le había hecho y a Yugi le hablaba a medias, ya que no quería aguantar esas confianzas que luego se traía, básicamente el muchacho ahora sólo le hablaba para pedirle unos cuantos yenes, cosa que a la trigueña le molestaba mucho, lo peor es que a veces se le ablandaba el corazón y le terminaba prestando algunos que a veces le pagaba Miho, ya que pareciera que ambos la presionaran

-Gracias por prestarle a mi koibito- le decía Miho entre clases- ten

La chica le dio en la mano una cantidad un poco mayor a 200 yenes, realmente era muy poco dinero, Anzu sólo vio su mano algo molesta

- Pero si yo le presté 1000 ayer solamente…

-Perdón Anzu ko, pero es todo lo que juntamos, andamos cortos de dinero amiga…

-Querrás decir que andas corta de dinero, Miho ko

-Para mi koibito lo mejor – dijo la pelirroja, algo sonrojada

- Parece que le debieras algo, ja, ja, ja ¿No tienes dinero?

-No, lo que pasa es que lo estoy guardando para algo importante… - la pelirroja comprendió, se le habían escapado palabras de más

-¿Para qué?- la trigueña estaba algo impaciente

-… -pero una chica morena interrumpió

-oye Miho ko, la maestra Midori san te está buscando

-Gracias Kimiko chan- dijo la pelirroja y sólo le dijo adiós a Anzu, se fue corriendo de ahí como si eso fuera tan importante…

-*Algo tramas Miho ko*- pensó la oji azul mientras veía a la pelirroja correr- *Y no me agrada para nada…*

Días después Anzu todavía estaba preocupada por ella y Yugi, pero no dijo nada, iba saliendo de la escuela, por alguna razón Miho no había ido ese día y Yugi se la pasó molestándola en ausencia de su noviecita, cosa que la irritaba. Pensó en ir a dejarle los libros a su casa para que no se atrasara, ya se sabía el camino de memoria pues había ido unas cuantas veces y se apresuró para llegar lo más pronto posible

-*Quizá esté enferma*- iba pensando por el camino a su casa- *ojalá no, no podría aguantar a Yugi otro día más yo sola…*

Al fin llegó a la casa de Miho, tocó y esperó…

- Ohayo Godaymas… - la mamá de Miho abrió la puerta, era bastante parecida a ella

-Buenas tardes señora- saludó Anzu igual de amable que siempre- ¿Está Miho?

-No, no está… Aún no llega de la escuela… ¿No venía contigo…?

Anzu se alarmó al oír esas palabras ¡¿Cómo que todavía no llegaba de la escuela?! ¡¿Qué estaría haciendo Miho en esos momentos?!

-Eh… Sí señora- decidió encubrir a su amiga, de seguro se había salido, Ciudad Dominó era bastante segura y era todavía temprano, además metería en problemas a Miho si le decía a la señora algo… - Normalmente se viene conmigo…- pesaba rápidamente en una mentira creíble, la verdad Anzu no era buena mintiendo _(MagAnzu: La verdad es que yo no soy buena mintiendo, me estoy tardando en pensar una mentira verosímil)_

-Sí, ella se viene contigo,- le dijo la mamá de Miho- pero es demasiado temprano todavía para que esté aquí…

-Sí, lo que pasa es que pensé que ya se había venido directamente, porque la última clase nos toca separadas- una mentira basada en hechos reales no era precisamente una mentira…- Entonces salí y no la vi, así que pensé que ya se me había adelantado…

-No, no ha llegado, hija- lo bueno era que la mamá de Miho sabía bien el horario de clases de su hija y hasta el de Anzu que era su amiga más cercana, y era verdad la parte de las clases separadas- Debe de llegar en unos 10 o 15 minutos, ¿Te quieres quedar a esperarla?

-Ah… No, no es necesario… Mejor dígale que aquí están unos libros que necesita, ella entenderá… - le dio los libros y se despidió, salió a toda carrera tan pronto como la señora cerró la puerta tras ella…

-*¿Qué estás haciendo Miho tachi?*- pensaba la castaña- *¿Dónde te has metido?*

Tan sólo esperaba encontrar a Miho antes de que ella llegara a casa o se metería en problemas, las metería en problemas a las dos…

Habían pasado cinco minutos apenas de que ella hubiera hablado y Anzu ya había recorrido el camino completo a la casa de Miho mínimo 3 veces… Estaba exhausta…

Decidió sentarse en la acera que estaba a una cuadra de la casa de Miho, ella tendría que pasar por ahí…

A unas cuadras estaba la heladería y Anzu se puso a contemplarla, se compraría un gran helado, pero ya no tenía ganas de bajar de nuevo el empinado camino. Además, ese día tenían mucha gente en el negocio, si Miho subía y ella estaba en la heladería, sería su fin… También pensaba en que el clima estaba bastante raro, ya que empezaba el invierno según el calendario y todavía ni rastro de nieve en ciudad Dominó, pronto sería navidad…

Seguía metida en sus pensamientos, viendo fijamente hacía la heladería, el calor la estaba consumiendo pero mecánicamente veía hacia ese establecimiento, como esperando algo… Y ese algo sucedió…

De repente se abrió la puerta de la heladería y Anzu distinguió 2 figuras, la primera era Miho, de eso estaba bien segura, pero a la segunda no la distinguió hasta que se acercó…

-*¡No puede ser!*-pensó la castaña-* Tal vez estoy viendo mal… Bueno, de nada sirve que esté aquí, les voy a hacer señas…*

La castaña se disponía a levantar las manos a sus amigos, pero ni siquiera levantó una cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos doblaban en una calle, bromeando y jugando… Ahora Anzu tenía que bajar de nuevo…

-¡Miho ko!- gritó, pero ambos no la oyeron y casi los pierde de vista entre las calles, al fin los pudo alcanzar en un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Miho

Ambos jugaban y se habían sentado en una banca del parque, llevaban los sendos helados ya casi comidos… A Anzu le dio más calor, pero tenía todavía tenía que atravesar el parque completo para ver a sus amigos…

-Ay, mi amor por ti es más dulce que todo el helado del mundo...- le decía a Miho el muchacho, demasiado alto para que incluso la castaña que iba cruzando el parque lo oyera. A Anzu le provocó cierta confusión ¿Amor? Además… Qué hombre más cursi…

-Ay, mi Koibito…- le decía Miho, aquello le revolvió el estómago a la muchacha, tan sólo oía eso… ¿KOI? ¿Era una broma o qué? Luego ya no oyó nada, supuso que estaban comiendo helado o algo así…

De pronto estaba llegando a la banca, estaba a menos de un metro, cuando Anzu vio una escena que le provocó vómito…

¡¡¡No podía ser!!! Al fin había alcanzado a ver completamente a la cara del muchacho… ¡ERA BAKURA! ¡¡¡Y MIHO Y ÉL SE BESABAN APASIONADAMENTE!!! ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ¡MIHO ENGAÑABA A YUGI!

-Eto… -Anzu no podía articular bien las palabras del asco que le producía esa escena, parecía que se comieran vivos… Nada que ver con los besos que Miho y Yugi se daban, aquellos eran besos dulces y tiernos… Estos eran besos salvajes, fuertes…

La trigueña se echó para atrás, no tenía el valor para interrumpir esa escena que tanto dolor y al mismo tiempo repulsión le causaba… Pero sus pies la traicionaron… Tropezó y así ambos (Miho y Bakura) se dieron cuenta de la intrusa y se separaron, más por Miho que por Bakura…

-¡Anzu chan!- dijo la pelirroja, horrorizada- ¡Déjame explicarte…!

-No Miho, no tienes nada que explicar… -la castaña todavía no podía ordenar bien sus ideas- …lo entiendo- la miraba con un profundo odio, nunca se había visto es mirada en sus pacíficos ojos azules, que ahora parecían arder en llamas…

-Anzu chan- le dijo Bakura, algo confundido- Ohayo…

Al parecer Bakura no estaba pendiente de la situación… No, ni siquiera sabía algo acerca de eso… ¿Qué hacer…? ¿Delatarla y quemarla en ese mismo momento…? No… No sería justo para Bakura, además Anzu no tenía tiempo de pelearse en esos momentos. No, Anzu debía aclarar sus ideas, al fin y al cabo Miho era su amiga de toda manera, debía pensarlo…

-Ohayo, Bakura kun…-decidió contenerse, sólo pensaba "Miho es mi amiga, Miho es mi amiga…"- Eto… Sólo quería decir… le… a Miho tachi que le dejé los libros con su mamá de hoy… Y que le dije que sí fue a la escuela para no meterla en problemas…

La castaña no tenía el suficiente pacifismo para hablar directamente con Miho, todo se lo decía a Bakura, porque si se atreviera a ver aquellos ojos púrpuras, Anzu seguramente se hubiera agarrado a golpes a la pelirroja…

-… Y eso es lo de la tarea…- Anzu seguía hablando- Ya me voy… Y… ya deberían… Ir a casa de Miho, creo que les robé tiempo, je, je, je… - su risa era nerviosa, la tensión entre Miho y Anzu era evidente, la pelirroja sólo apretaba la mano de Bakura, incapaz de hablar por sí misma…

-Gracias Anzu chan- le dijo Ryo- Miho te agradece que entiendas y que mañana hablarán, ¿Okay?

-No hay de qué- Anzu quería salir corriendo de ahí- Eh…. Sayo…

La trigueña salió a paso rápido de ahí, tan sólo vio las figuras de Bakura y Miho alejarse hacia la casa de la chica, agarrados de la mano… Estaba furiosa, tan sólo quería borrar aquellas escenas de su mente. Al fin bajaba por el empinado camino hacia la heladería, quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible para desquitarse en secreto…

-*No puede ser que Miho sea así*- pensaba- ¡Y YO QUE LA SALVÉ DE QUE LA REGAÑARAN, ME PREOCUPÉ POR ELLA Y HASTA PENSÉ QUE ESTABA ENFERMA! S: No puede ser… ¡ASÍ LO AGRADECE! ¿Por qué yo…?- chocó con algo- ¡AGH!

-¡Oye idiota! ¡Quita de en medio!

-Ah… Lo siento…- Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de que se había topado con alguien… Era… ¡¿Yugi?!

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí cabeza de hongo?- le dijo insolentemente el muchacho, quedaban casi a la misma altura

-Eh… yo… fui a dejarle unas cosas a Miho…

-Sí, claro… Pues ya que fuiste… - Yugi se oía nervioso, se comportaba más amable de lo normal- ¿Cómo está ella?

La chica tenía que pensar en algo, no se le ocurría nada absolutamente

-Eh…- vaciló- ella está un poco mal por el momento, de hecho su mamá no me dejó verla porque creo que estaba vomitando o algo así…

-No importa, yo la esperaría por siempre si es necesario…- Yugi estaba a punto de esquivar a Anzu, pero ella lo tomó del brazo- ¡¿Qué coño quieres?!

-Uhm… Perdón pero yo creo que… -Anzu pensaba rápidamente, pero aún no se le ocurría algo…

-Ay, no ma… - interrumpió el chico- no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías…- el chico se apartó de Anzu, cosa que la alarmó, tenía que actuar, y YA. Si Yugi seguía por ahí y a ese paso, lo más probable era que encontrara a Miho y Bakura, y se armaría grande hasta para ella por haberle mentido…

-¡Espera!- le dijo algo desesperada la castaña

-¿Qué sucede?- el chico de los ojos amatistas se había volteado

- ¿Qué tal si vamos primero por un helado…?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a la chica- Ya sabes, hace mucho calor…

-Ay, qué tonta- dijo el chico, alzando la vista al cielo- ¡Claro que hace calor! ¿Qué no ves el solazo?- Anzu se enojó con él, pero no dijo nada acerca de eso, si se enfadaban, Yugi podría irse, y eso no era bueno…

- Sí, y podrías pedir uno en envase para Miho… Ya sabes…

-Uhm… Pero…- el chico vaciló, cosa que no le agradó a la trigueña

-*¡Ay, no!*- pensaba Anzu- *Ya se dio cuenta ¿Qué voy a hacer?*

-¿Podrías…- continuó Yugi, la joven sudaba frío- …Prestarme 100 yenes? Es que no completo para los dos helados… -Anzu cayó, de esa forma estilo anime muy característica…

-Aaay…- Le salió una gotita de sudor en la frente- Claro Yugi… Te los presto…

* * *

_Téa: …Y es por eso que mis amigos son lo más importante para mí… (Batashi Diarkae está como ida, con los ojos al cielo)_

_MagAnzu: Pues espero no haberlos picado esta vez, si lo hice, actualizaré pronto, promesa de maga os... (Batashi Diarkae se desmaya) ¡Ay, Ra! ¿Qué tienes?_

_Téa: No sé que le pasa a mi amiga, sólo le estaba hablando de mis amigos…_

_MagAnzu: (Alarmada) ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?! (Se pone como histérica) ¡¡ ¿ACASO NO SABES QUE GRANDES CANTIDADES DE AMOR LA DEBILITAN?!! ¡ES UNA CRIATURA OSCURA Y MALVADA, NECESITA DOLOR PARA VIVIR!_

_Téa: No, pues no sabía… (MagAnzu sacude fuertemente a Batashi Diarkae)_

_MagAnzu: ¡RÁPIDO, TRAE UNA PELÍCULA DEL MONTÓN! (Téa sale corriendo) Aguanta Diarkae… Piensa en... en… carne cruda… en médicos forenses… Cuando el Putter casi se mata… Piensa en cosas frías… ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON LA PELÍCULA?! (Téa entra y pone la película en el DVD, era una de acción de esas que tienen un montón de explosiones…)_

_(…Al rato Batashi Diarkae se levanta)_

_Batashi Diarkae: (Aturdida) Aaay… x_x ¿Dónde estoy?_

_MagAnzu: Hasta que despiertas…_

_Batashi Diarkae: (Sacada de onda) s: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?_

_MagAnzu:(Preocupada) ¡Oh, no! :( (Le reclama a Téa) ¡Le provocaste daño colateral! De seguro la dejaste más tarada de lo que ya estaba…_

_Batashi Diarkae: (Divertida) Ja, ja, ja… Es broma. ¿Tarada yo? Claro que sé quien eres… Y, gracias por salvarme…_

_Téa: Los amigos están para ayudarse en tiempos difíciles…_

_MagAnzu: O _o Deberías de dejar de decir esos discursos, o a mou yami le va a dar un ataque más fuerte…_

_Téa: (Baja la vista al suelo) perdón..._

_MagAnzu: Ahora creo… Que debería ir a seguir con el fic, actualizaré pronto, así que ya me voy…_

_Batashi Diarkae: Sí, ahora pienso que debo irme a comprar herramientas para acabar la obra de toda mi vida ¿Cierto, Alexis? (Refiriéndose a MagAnzu) ¡Yo tengo que ir a montar mi dirigible para viajar por el mundo!_

_MagAnzu: ¿Uhm? ¿Dirigible…? ¿Alexis…? (Angustiada) Creo que debemos ir al hospital, pero seguiré con mi trabajo… Téa, mejor quédate aquí… (Sale corriendo…)_

_Batashi Diarkae: Ja, ja, ja… Se lo creyó todo… Ja, ja, ja… :) Pero mejor me alejo de Téa antes de que termine así… Sayonara mis queridos amigos, y dejen Reviews o los ahorco -.- _

**Continuará…**


	6. Pero no me sirvió de nada

**6.- PERO NO ME SIRVIÓ DE NADA**

MagAnzu: Hola amigos… Aquí bien felices porque se acerca la navidad. Batashi Diarkae está bien… En lo que cabe, al parecer su falta de memoria sólo fue algo temporal, no hay de qué preocuparse

Batashi Diarkae: Sí… Ustedes y yo sabemos bien que pasó, ¿Verdad amigos? Je, je, je…

MagAnzu: Por favor dejen reviews…

Téa: (Aparece de la nada) Sí, por favor

Batashi Diarkae: (Asustada) ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!

MagAnzu: No seas mensa Batashi Diarkae, (Eleva los ojos al techo) Téa se ha quedado con nosotras hoy y al rato vamos a una posada…

Batashi Diarkae: (Dándole el avión a MagAnzu) Ah, sí, Téa… Como te decía… A ti, Téa…

MagAnzu: Y eso es lo que hace la gente tonta cuando sabe que tú tienes la razón y no quiere admitirlo, ja, ja, ja… (Batashi Diarkae se enoja)

Téa: Los amigos son lo más importante, no deben pelearse por cosas pequeñas…

Batashi Diarkae: (Se soba las sienes) Perdón, pero ya no la puedo soportar…

Téa: ¿Ves como es mejor hablar de sus diferencias?

(MagAnzu y Batashi Diarkae se ven y luego a Téa)

B D: ¿Diferencias? ¡Somos completamente idénticas! Téa… ¿Por qué no eres una niña cursi normal? (Se toma la cabeza) Ay, ya no te aguanto…

Téa: Y quiero agradecer a **Pandora x Yusei**, a **Loli y a Kujaku-sama **que han dejado sus reviews, ¿Quieren ser mis amigos…?

B D: ¡Ay, cállala! Además, yo soy la que da los agradecimientos… Está bien que nunca lo hago… ¡Pero ese es mi trabajo! Así que muchas gracias a todos los chicos que han dejado reviews desde el principio del fic, pero hemos tenido algunos problemas porque el fic se borró y lo tuvimos que volver a subir, pero si dejan reviews desde el primer capitulo, los amaré por siempre… ¿Sí? =)

MagAnzu: Por cierto, uno de los amigos que subió nos dijo que debíamos separar los comentarios del fic, pero no sé como editarlo cuando lo vas a subir, una vez me salió la ventana, pero ya lo olvidé. Así que mejor utilicé una estrategia más eficiente

Téa: ¿Y cómo le llamas a esa estrategia?

MagAnzu: Gracias por preguntar, la llamo "Barrera de rayitas" (Batashi Diarkae se saca de onda, Téa sonríe como aprobando)

B D: -.- ¿Barrera de rayitas? ¿Es lo que tu coeficiente de 170 te dio de creatividad? ¡Barrera de rayitas!

MagAnzu: Pues sí, al fin y al cabo es una barrera de rayitas ¿No?

B D: -.-u A veces los genios me sorprenden… Por lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser… Mejor vamos con el fic…

* * *

Y al día siguiente Anzu, que había llegado más temprano de lo normal a la escuela, estaba leyendo su revista de ballet, últimamente ya tenía más dinero, porque apenas hace unos días le habían dado su salario, así que prestarle a Yugi dinero no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, claro que no quería despilfarrarlo, pero lo de ayer había sido una emergencia. Había salvado por un pelo a Bakura y a Miho de que Yugi los descubriera, y hasta se había salvado el pellejo a ella misma

Estaba algo impaciente de que Miho llegara, necesitaba que le hablara ya acerca de los besos con Bakura, estaba ansiosa, pero había pensado detenidamente lo que debía decir, ni siquiera entendía el por qué meditaba tanto sus conversaciones, si nunca salían como las planeaba, pero era típico de ella, sobre todo en esos asuntos…

-*No debí llegar tan temprano, tan sólo ha aumentado mi zozobra*- pensaba la colegiala

Yugi entró con Honda y Jonouchi, los dos últimos le dirigieron una sonrisa a Anzu, pero Yugi le hizo una mueca burlona que lo hizo parecer un niño, aunque a ella le molestó, también le dio mucha risa, que contuvo, sus compañeros seguro pensarían que realmente se estaba volviendo loca si se reía sola…

Como la pelirroja no venía, Anzu dejó su revista debajo del pupitre y se levantó a estirar las piernas, Yugi a veces le caía mal, pero era su amigo de todas formas, igual que Honda y Jonouchi, estaba cansada de hablar con las otras chicas, así que pensó en ir con sus amigos, que estaban teniendo un duelo del otro lado del salón…

-¡Yugi eres muy Kawai!- le decía una muchacha que estaba viendo el duelo entre Jonouchi y él mismo, Yugi se sonrojó, pero siguió concentrado en el duelo, prefería los duelos cuando era temprano para que no lo presionaran todos los alumnos que se ponían a verlo, así que en esos momentos, esa chica y Honda eran los únicos espectadores del juego…

-Convoco mi mago oscuro en modo de ataque…- decía el chico

-Yugi kun, Anzu ko se levantó…- interrumpió el rubio en un nivel de voz apenas audible, así que Yugi fue el único en enterarse- …Creo que viene para acá…

-Sí, ya lo sé, Jonouchi kun - le susurró- pero no creo que… Ya sabes, deba seguir hablándole así…

-Pero... - le dijo el chico de ojos castaños igual de bajo- ¿No que le estabas hablando así para cobrarte que ella no sea sincera contigo?

-Sí, pero… - le dijo, pero subió la voz para seguir con el duelo- ataca mago oscuro…

-Activo mi trampa- dijo Jonouchi, ya más fuerte, tratando de disimular su conversación, pero cuando pudo siguió hablando en voz baja- sí, deberías esperar a que ella esté lista para decírtelo, pero… ¿No te ha vuelto a mentir?

- Yo…-Yugi dudó por unos momentos, ayer Anzu se había comportado muy raro, como si quisiera que él nunca llegara a casa de Miho, además desde hace como un mes su novia ya casi no tenía mucho tiempo para él y lo mimaba en exceso, como si le debiera algo, sabía que estaban planeando algo, y ahora también Anzu estaba involucrada…

-Lo sabía- le dijo el rubio lo más bajo que pudo- ellas te ocultan algo. Sabes que tienes que mantener tu distancia con Anzu ko, al fin, ella te sigue atrayendo y podrías cometer el error de besarla, pero a la vez te molesta que ambos estén separados ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé, ella me sigue gustando, pero ahora estoy con Miho, que me está ocultando algo. Así que tengo que tratar de sacarle a Anzu chan la verdad… -murmuró con preocupación- pero estoy frustrado porque desde hace unos meses no puedo hablarle a Anzu ko sin insultos, y en parte la alejé para que no me distrajera de la relación que tenía con Miho, pero ya no soporto no hablarle…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás ahora?- le dijo Jonouchi, que iba a atacar con su monstruo, pero Yugi estaba seguro de que ese comentario no se refería a qué haría en el duelo…

-Activo mi carta hechizo, las espadas de la luz.- levantó una ceja y miró a Jonouchi directamente a los ojos

-Ah, con que es así- le dijo Jonouchi algo burlón, de nuevo sin referirse al duelo, pero lo bastante discreto para que nadie notara de qué estaban hablando- pides tres turnos para pensar en qué hacer. Creo que es una sabia decisión, amigo. Pero tarde o temprano se va a tener que acabar el efecto de la magia…

Anzu se acercó a ver el duelo que Yugi y Jonouchi estaban teniendo, pero ninguno de los dos le habló, Honda tan sólo se limitó a mirarla de lejos.

-*Hay veces que no los entiendo…- pensaba la castaña

-*Perdón Anzu chan, pero tengo que pensar la situación…*- se decía a sí mismo Yugi

Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron llegando a la escuela. Pasaban los minutos y ya casi todos habían llegado, pero Miho no aparecía… ¿Habría faltado otra vez? Si eso seguía, la castaña no podría seguir encubriéndola…

De pronto sonó el timbre de que iniciaban las clases, esa mañana les tocaba educación Física así que los estudiantes fueron bajando al patio, Anzu fue una de las más lentas, debido a que seguía confusa respecto a Miho, pero al fin iba a bajar. Ya iba por medio pasillo cuando las pisadas de alguien se escuchaban atrás, se volteó… ¡Ese alguien era Miho! Al fin había llegado... Al fin todas sus dudas se aclararían…

Después de educación física, Anzu aprovechó que las chicas entraban a los vestidores y esperó a que todas salieran, sólo quedaban Miho y ella como lo había planeado…

-Miho tachi

-Lo siento Anzu chan- le dijo la pelirroja, algo sofocada porque habían corrido mucho en la clase- Miho… lo siente por todo…

- Y bien… Espero una explicación lógica de lo que vi ayer…

-Bueno…- la pelirroja, vaciló, pero al ver que su amiga la veía con ira en los ojos, continuó- Miho enamoró de Bakura…

-Eso ya lo sé- la castaña se estaba molestando cada vez más- ¿Cómo pasó? Lo único que sé es que desde hace un mes fue transferido a nuestra escuela, pero en un grupo diferente del de nosotros… ¿No ves que es peligroso que él pudiera verte con Yugi?

-Perdón

-Sigo esperando una explicación- le dijo Anzu con cierto reproche

- Sí…- Miho trataba de ordenar sus ideas- Lo que pasa es que… Miho ha estado enamorada de Bakura kun por más de 5 años…

- ¿Eh?- Anzu no se esperaba esto, de hecho, Miho era demasiado enamoradiza, nombrar a todos los que le gustaban era imposible, pero ¿Mantener un amor por tanto tiempo? Esa no era la Miho que conocía…

-Hace poco más de un mes Yugi se peleó con Miho… Discutimos y él me dejó de hablar... Miho se sintió horrible, pensó que sólo había sido una broma de ti y de él…

-…- Anzu sólo escuchaba con detenimiento

- Es por eso que Miho buscó distraerse con sus amigas, y en una de esas salidas Miho te invitó… No sé si recuerdes que nos separamos porque no quisiste tomar el helado…

-Lo recuerdo bien- Anzu remembró aquellos hechos- ¿Y eso qué?

-Pues… Después de que nos separamos… Miho se dirigió a la heladería porque hacía mucho calor y se moría de sed…

_+++++++FLASH BACK +++++++_

_Se sentía el calor inminente, Miho miró hacia donde Anzu había virado, ahora estaba sola en la calle, eran como la una de la tarde y hacía un calor infernal, no entendía porque, si se acercaba el invierno, y eso era lo más caluroso que se había sentido…_

_-*Qué extraño, en la mañana hace mucho calor y en la noche empieza un viento helado…*- pensaba Miho- *…Uhm…Se me antoja un helado*_

_La chica iba caminando hacia su casa cuando vislumbró la heladería, era un establecimiento grande… Pero en cuanto entró se encontró con esa mirada, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas… (MagAnzu: Por fa, no le quitemos esos hermosos ojos verdes a Bakura de la temporada cero, ¡Es que se ve tan guapo con esos ojazos que tiene!) Él estaba ahí… NO, debía ser un sueño… NO PODÍA SER REAL… Ryo Bakura estaba justo enfrente de ella, con esa pose tan gallarda y tierna a la vez, con esa carita que seduciría a cualquiera..._

_-Miho chan…-saludó con esa hermosa voz que hechizaba a la chica- Hola ¿Cómo has estado…?_

_Sí… Era real… Bakura estaba ahí… Frente a ella… No era un sueño…_

_-¿No quieres un helado?- le dijo guiñando el ojo- Yo invito_

_-Eto… sí, claro- dijo como atontada la chica_

_-Vaya, te ves muy bien hoy Miho chan… - le dirigió una mirada provocativa, a lo cual Miho sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban a color carmesí_

_- M-Muchas Gra-gracias- _

_Esperaron a que su turno llegara_

_-Has cambiado mucho, Miho, te ves muy guapa _

_-m-me siento alagada b-Bakura kun…_

_-Oh, por favor, llámame Ryo- le dijo con una sonrisa hermosa, _

_-Gr-gracias Ryo c-chan… Tú también te ves genial, y te has vuelto más guapo con el paso de los años_

_-Arigatou Miho chan. Pero ahora también soy más seguro de mí mismo, y eso es lo que más me agrada, que haya cambiado mi personalidad. Por ejemplo, hace años no me hubiera atrevido a hablarte si te hubiera encontrado casualmente aquí…_

_-Sí… ¿Y por qué?_

_-Porque siempre fui tímido con las mujeres guapas- le susurró al oído, Miho se estremeció al sentir al albino tan cerca…_

_*******FIN DEL FLASH BACK *******_

-Y después de eso, él y Miho comenzaron a salir…- continuaba Miho, pero el entrenador entró de repente, ese hombre le daba miedo a Anzu desde aquella vez que Atemu la había salvado de… que eso le pasara… _(B D: A ver, ¿ese es el mentado episodio veintitantos? MagAnzu: sí, creo que es el 22 o el 21, cuando ese tipo se pone a filmar a Anzu con la amenaza de que la iba a delatar y luego Yugi llega y la salva… B D: ¿El que lo censuraron? MagAnzu: Sí, ese mismo) _Tenía escalofríos al pensar en lo que podía pasar si ellas dos se quedaban a solas con ese pervertido…

-Preciosas, ya es hora de que estén en otra clase, no se las vayan a robar- dijo el maestro de educación física, Anzu sintió que el estómago se le revolvía

-Ya nos vamos- dijo la castaña, arrastrando a Miho a la salida lo más rápido que podía- Y, por cierto…- se dirigió al maestro- Mi amigo Yugi le manda saludos

Y salieron las dos, por el cristal de la puerta Anzu vio al maestro hacer rabietas de la furia que le había provocado ese comentario, lo cual le dio algo de gracia, pero decidió correr lo más rápido que pudo, jalando a la pelirroja hasta llegar a la otra clase…

-------

-Por favor, no le digas algo a Yugi…- le suplicó Miho, tenía algo de miedo de colmarle la paciencia a su amiga, ya que era como la novena vez que le decía a la castaña eso

Estaban en el salón, en uno de esos descansos que había entre clases

-Ya te dije que no le diré- Anzu se mordió el labio, algo consternada, de verdad quería decirle a Yugi, pero no podía… - no le diré porque te lo prometí, y porque eres mi amiga, sólo por eso…

-¡Arigatou Anzu chan!- la pelirroja la abrazó, cosa que Anzu a veces le molestaba un poco, sobre todo porque pareciera que Miho a veces quería estrangularla de lo fuerte que la abrazaba- Muchas, muchas gracias

-Miho… me… ahorcas… no… puedo… res… - Anzu se había puesto azul de la falta de aire, al fin la pelirroja se le separó, tosía y tomaba bocanadas de oxígeno

-Entonces Miho te contará, Anzu chan- dijo la chica, dando saltos en el aire

-Cof… Cof… Cof… Como… Tú… digas…

- Como a las dos semanas, Miho tachi y Ryo chan estaban tomando un café…

_*******FLASH BACK*******_

_Miho y Bakura estaban en un pequeño restaurante, la pelirroja hablaba fluidamente, pero el albino de pronto interrumpió su conversación:_

_-Y Miho le contestó…_

_-Miho chan, hay algo que tengo que decirte…_

_-¿Qué sucede amigo?_

_-Ya no quiero que seamos amigos…_

_-¡Qué!- Miho estaba muy molesta, pero a la vez se le veía preocupada- ¡Por qué!_

_-Lo que pasa es que no quiero que Miho sea mi amiga_

_-Pero, Bakura kun… Yo… No…- las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, Miho siempre había sido muy sentimental_

_-Yo no quiero que seas mi amiga solamente- sacó un anillo, Miho se sorprendió aún más- quiero que seas mi novia _

_-Uhm…- Miho dudó por unos instantes, recordaba a Yugi, pero al fin, a él no le había importado, así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse- Acepto, Ryo chan_

_La chica se enjugó las lágrimas que habían salido, y abrazó a Bakura, con un leve sonrojo, pero ahora más aliviada_

_+++++++FIN DEL FLASH BACK +++++++_

-…Y así pasó todo- continuó la pelirroja- tan sólo fue así… Y al día siguiente Yugi me habló como si nada, y Miho le preguntó que si seguían siendo novios y le dijo que sí…

-¿Y qué te costaba decirle a Yugi que estabas enamorada de Bakura kun y terminar?- le regañó la castaña- ¿Qué te cuesta?

-Miho tachi… - vaciló – No quiere romperle el corazón a Yugi…

- Lo siento- dijo Anzu, un poco más calmada- perdón por reprocharte, pero tienes que decirle a Yugi san, si no…

-Miho está consciente de eso, tan sólo está buscando el momento adecuado…

-¿Desde hace dos semanas?- la trigueña trataba de calmarse, pero sinceramente no podía- ¿En qué piensas?

-Miho ko… No lo sabe- Anzu estaba a punto de gritarle a Miho por ser así, pero prefirió contenerse

-Okay, Miho ko- le decía forzadamente conteniendo sus palabras- está bien… Pero debes de decirle a Yugi, no quiero que lo sigas lastimando- se dio la media vuelta

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi clase- replicó la castaña- esa nos toca separadas- hizo un leve movimiento con la mano para despedirse- Y, Miho… - la aludida levantó la cabeza, en señal de hacerle caso- deberías de dejar de hablar de ti en tercera persona, suenas como retrasada…

Dicho esto, caminó hasta fuera del salón con sus cosas, dejando a Miho pensando en un montón de cosas, sabía que no debió de ser tan mala persona con la pelirroja, pero se lo merecía. Además, estaba bastante enojada. Miho estaba engañando a Yugi, y lo peor era que esa clase le tocaba con el muchacho de ojos color amatista.

Entró en el salón, sólo estaban ella y sus tres mejores amigos, si se les podía llamar aún así…

-Anzu chan- le saludó Jonouchi desde el otro lado, estaba jugando ajedrez con Yugi

-¿Cómo has estado Anzu san?- Hiroto Honda también le habló, el único que no le dirigió palabra fue el de cabello tricolor, que fingía estar demasiado concentrado en el juego, pero no movió ni una pieza desde que la trigueña había entrado

De pronto también entró una persona ¡Era Bakura! Pero traía una pila de papeles en las manos, ¿Qué haría con ellos?

-Hola chicos, los quería invitar a la cena de navidad que van a dar mis papás…

- ¿Navidad?- Preguntó Jonouchi, como si nunca hubiera oído tal palabra, que era lo más seguro, ya que en Japón no se celebra mucho la navidad

-Sí, yo he oído sobre eso, tengo amigas en Nueva York que me han contado.- interrumpió Anzu- hay un árbol, cena grande, regalos y comida…

-Te enfocas en lo superficial, pero celebramos el nacimiento de Jesús

- ¿Jesús?- preguntó Honda, algo aturdido- ¿Es como Buda?

- Uhm… es más grande que Buda- dijo Bakura, los presentes se sorprendieron

-Órale…- Honda no ocultó su sorpresa…

-¡Cuenta conmigo!- gritó entusiasmado Jonouchi- Si hay comida y nos desvelamos en la cena, de aquí soy, incluso Mai podría venir… ¿Qué opinas Yug?

-No voy a ir- dijo el de cabello tricolor. Los demás lo vieron, algo preocupados, excepto Anzu que pensaba que estaba bien, ya que no tuviera que lidiar con el problema de Yugi, Miho y Bakura…

-Bien- prosiguió Bakura- tengan- les dio invitaciones a Honda, Anzu y Jonouchi- Y, Yugi kun… - le dio una invitación- Por si cambias de parecer…

-Arigatou Bakura kun- le dijo el muchacho- pero no creo ir

Bakura salió del lugar, y Anzu se quedó dudosa en su asiento…

* * *

_MagAnzu; Creo que eso es todo por hoy, amigos, déjenme review, creo que esta vez me excedí, es que estaba inspirada, y aparte le incluí lo de la navidad, que realmente no lo tenía contemplado, pero ya ven, je, je…_

_Batashi Diarkae: (Asomando la cabeza de un jarrón grande) ¿Ya se fue Téa? (Cara de desesperación) Porque realmente quiero ir al baño…_

_MagAnzu: No, todavía no se va… De hecho está en el baño… (B D se enoja) Y ya sal de ahí…_

_Téa: (Aparece de la nada) ¡Hola amigas! (Ambas saltan)_

_B D: Oh, tú realmente quieres matarme de in infarto… (Sale corriendo al baño)_

_MagAnzu: Qué bueno que saliste, Téa, B D quería ir al baño_

_Téa: (Vacilando) Bueno… Acerca del baño… (Se oye un grito desgarrador desde el otro piso, algo así:_

_¡¡!!_

_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_!!!!!!!!TÉAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL BAÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!)_

_Téa: (Avergonzada) Uhm… je, je… Lo siento n_nu _

_MagAnzu: Uy, que fuerte… (Mira a Téa con reproche) Los americanos y su comida rápida… ¡Ya voy Batashi Diarkae! (Jala a Téa) Y tú me ayudas…_

_Téa: Hasta la próxima amigos…_

_MagAnzu: No te despidas de ellos, ese es mi trabajo..._


	7. Y kise saber por qué no me amabas

**7.- Y TRATÉ DE SABER EL POR QUÉ NO ME QUERÍAS (La fiesta de navidad)**

_MagAnzu: Bueno, pues ya sé que no es mi estilo subir 2 fics a la vez, pero es que estaba muy ocupada, y ya lo tenía hecho, pero no me habían dejado usar el Internet…_

_Batashi Diarkae: Aaaah… Qué tierna, a MagAnzu su mamita le tiene que dar permiso_

_MagAnzu: Cállate, que también la vez que casi te mueres me quitó un buen de tiempo para subir cosas, realmente estuve cuidándote por 2 días seguidos y…_

_B D: Bueno, acerca de eso… Tengo algo que decirte… sí me desmayé, pero…_

_MagAnzu: -.- ¿Pero qué?_

_B D: ¿si te digo no te enojas?_

_MagAnzu: Depende de lo que me vayas a decir… No vaya a ser que eso fue una de tus bromitas, (un brillo maligno rodea su cuerpo) porque morirás… ¡Dime!_

_B D: (Traga saliva) Ejem… Mejor vamos con el fic… Y si no regreso para cuando acabe este capi… (Se pone seria) Brian, siempre quise decirte… T.T que… las trufas de navidad que te di el jueves… Estaban envenenadas… Disfruta tu última semana… Ah, y me debes 2 pesos… Me los pagas en el otro mundo…_

_MagAnzu: Ay, pero que profunda eres… Me vas a decir, ¿O qué?_

_Batashi Diarkae: Ya voy, ya voy, no me presiones… T.T_

* * *

Dos días después, en 24 de diciembre, todo iba como si nada, Anzu recibió sus notas de la escuela, que eran bastante buenas, todo iba perfecto en la escuela. Pero todos sabemos que cuando todo va perfecto, alguien llega y lo arruina...

-¡Anzu chan!- le gritó Miho, del otro lado del pasillo- quisiera hablar contigo…

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la castaña, algo molesta, de repente la pelirroja llegó con sus notas, algunas eran mucho mejores que las de Anzu- ¿Cómo hiciste para tener esas notas, eh?

-Bueno- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja- Bakura me ayudó con Biología e inglés, y Yugi me ayudó con álgebra y probabilidad… Además algunas personas me pasaron las respuestas en el examen…

-Oh, debía suponerlo, haciendo trampa…- a Anzu se le notaba la molestia, pero prefirió cambiar de tema- Pues, ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Adivina qué-la pelirroja cambió su expresión- ayer estaba con Bakura y Yugi me habló…

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda:

-Oye Yugi kun- le decía el rubio- ¿Estás consiente de que tus espadas de la luz se están terminando?

-Ya lo sé, Jonouchi. Estoy preocupado porque ayer le hablé a Miho y se comportó muy extraña conmigo, como si me estuviera ocultando algo…

- ¿Por qué?- interrumpió Honda

-Porque me habló como si fuera un amigo cualquiera, además se oía que estaba con otras personas… y luego me cortó la comunicación de repente, algo traman…

-Es cierto, últimamente he visto a esas dos muy juntas a Bakura…-Honda se notaba preocupado- Él también está muy raro.

-Sí,- Jonouchi también estaba consternado- el otro día le pregunté que por qué no nos había hablado mucho, y se puso rojo y me empezó a decir cosas raras en inglés…

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- sentenció Honda- es algo fácil de saber…

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Jonouchi y Yugi al unísono

----

-Y le tuve que cortar de repente…- continuaba la pelirroja, Anzu estaba algo molesta con ella

-Ya te dije que debes de decirle, creo que comienza a sospechar, lo he notado muy raro esta semana…

-Lo sé, Anzu chan-Miho se mordió el labio- pero Yugi también me gusta y no quisiera herirlo de esa forma…

-¿Herirlo?- la castaña se encolerizó- *¡Lo estás hiriendo más si no le dices!*- pensó, pero disimuló sus pensamientos- Debes de decirle, será mejor que si él mismo lo descubre…

----

-No, eso no puede ser- Yugi negó con la cabeza acerca del comentario que Honda había hecho- es… imposible- se sintió tan celoso acerca de lo que Honda había dicho, sentía ganas de ahorcar a Bakura, y ni siquiera sabía por qué…

- Sólo piénsalo, Yugi, kun- continuó el moreno- Miho chan y Anzu ko han estado portándose extrañas estas semanas, y Anzu ya ni siquiera te habla, además cuando Bakura vino con nosotros hace dos días y ahí estaba Anzu san, se comportaron extraños y él se sonrojó ¿Acaso no es obvio?

-No encuentro falla en su lógica- dijo Jonouchi, algo preocupado, porque vio al chico de ojos amatista ponerse rojo de ira- lo siento, pero no deberías enojarte tanto…

-Sí, al fin, es sólo una teoría…- Honda trataba también de tranquilizar a Yugi, tampoco entendía el por qué estaba así…

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo…- dijo el muchacho de cabello tricolor, levantándose de su asiento, así salió del aula…

-¿A dónde irá?- Jonouchi y Honda se miraron a los ojos- Si aún falta una clase…

Yugi iba decidido por los pasillos, miró a Miho que estaba hablando animadamente con Bakura, que tenía todavía unos dos o tres papeles en las manos, se había pasado dos días entregándolos a todo el mundo, caminó más rápido cuando Miho lo notó… Y los pasó de frente, sin siquiera hacerles caso… No, Yugi iba a otro lado…

Anzu estaba terminándose el jugo que compró de la máquina expendedora y estaba dedicándose a jugar con el envase, cuando vio esa cabellera tan singular avanzar hacia ella, casi se atraganta…

-Anzu chan…- Yugi se corrigió, había olvidado comportarse frío con Anzu- …cabeza de hongo, con que ahí estás…

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- le dijo la castaña, con ese desamor con el que le hablaba ahora al chico- ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?

-¿Tomando jugo? Ja, ja, ja… Se nota que ese peinado ha alejado a todos tus amigos

Anzu explotó, estaba furiosa

-¡Con que mi peinado es ridículo!- gritó- ¡Sólo mira el tuyo y deja de j... juzgar a las demás personas!- le aventó el jugo, tratando de intimidarlo, pero sin intención de golpearlo, ya que aún le tenía afecto, calculó que el jugo le pasara rozando el hombro y así pasó, sobre todo porque el envase era de vidrio y no quería herirlo, el sonido del frasco rompiéndose hizo que el chico volteara unos segundos al piso, sólo quedaron los fragmentos que no hicieron daño a nadie

-Ja, ja, ja… Mazaki, vaya que eres torpe- dijo el muchacho, con esa risa burlona- No atinarle a alguien así de cerca, tú sí eres realmente tonta, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

-Tú eres el tonto… No te quería descalabrar,- le dijo sinceramente- si quisiera pegarte lo hubiera hecho hace mucho

-Aja, sí, claro…- le dijo con sarcasmo, pero al darse cuenta de que la castaña se daba la media vuelta para irse, prefirió cambiar el tono- ¡Espera!

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- Anzu estaba bastante molesta, había perdido un envase en perfectas condiciones y el disgusto todavía no se iba

-¿Vienes conmigo a la fiesta de Bakura?- le preguntó algo nervioso

-Yo…- La castaña todavía no hilaba ideas, por un lado estaba enojada con el muchacho, pero por el otro le tenía afecto- ¿No que no ibas a ir?

-Cambié de opinión- Anzu reaccionó, eso significaba que sí debía de lidiar con el problema Yugi-Miho-Bakura, y se mordió el labio

-No… No puedo...- salió corriendo de ahí, bastante nerviosa, a decirle a Miho

-Con que eso es lo que piensas- Yugi también se mordió el labio, bastante preocupado, ahora lo había confirmado- No puede ser

--------

Esa noche, ya estaban ambas amigas en casa de Ryo, Anzu demasiado nerviosa porque había ideado su "plan" al último momento… Las nochebuenas y el gran árbol adornaban la casa Bakura, al llegar Anzu y Miho se iban a quitar los zapatos, pero Ryo las detuvo

-¿Qué hacen?- les dijo- No se quiten los zapatos, no vayan a pescar un resfriado, -apenadas ambas se volvieron a abrochar, olvidaron que los británicos usaban los zapatos en toda su casa sin miedo.- por aquí por favor…

Por cierto, la casa de los Bakura era realmente grande, muy bonita y adornada a un estilo muy occidental, en la mesa estaba toda la comida, era una gran mesa para más de 30 personas, Ryo seguramente era de familia adinerada para estar en Japón, pero jamás le había pasado por la cabeza a Anzu que su casa sería tan grande…

-Arigatou, koibito- agradeció Miho cuando Ryo le apartó la silla para que se sentara, Anzu decidió ayudar a Bakura antes de sentarse a traer la cosas, sabía que el albino había enviado a todos los empelados a casa, como era tradición

-Gracias Mazaki san- le decía Bakura en la cocina, mientras ella llevaba los platos

-No hay de qué, vamos a disfrutar una gran velada con todos los amigos y es injusto que te quedes tú solo trabajando, además es aburrido sólo estar ahí, ja, ja… Y, por favor, llámame Anzu

-Arigatou Anzu chan- Bakura sonrió, viéndose muy mono, era realmente guapo, ahora Anzu comprendía el por qué Miho se había enamorado. Ryo era una gran persona

Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando, mientras Anzu aprovechaba para platicar y ayudar en lo que podía, ya estaba todo listo y ella sólo iba a abrir la puerta de vez en cuando, Honda y Otogi (Duke Devlin) llegaron con Shizuka y Jonouchi entró con Mai, todos iban muy felices, la gran mayoría con sus kimonos de todos los colores, aunque algunos con vestido y traje, entre ellos Jonouchi y Mai, era realmente una reunión internacional…

-Ahora sólo faltan tus padres, Ryo san.- ya casi era hora para que todo empezara, Anzu sabía que los británicos eran demasiado puntuales y que no iban a perder tiempo llegando antes de la hora de la cena

-Oh, sí- la mirada de Bakura se nubló- la verdad ellos no van a venir. Mamá está en Estados Unidos con unas amigas, y papá se fue a casa con la familia… Yo no pude ir porque tenemos exámenes… Sólo me dejaron que tuviera esta navidad

Anzu entristeció, pero trató de animarlo

-De eso no hay problema, esta va a ser una de tus mejores navidades- y lo abrazó

-Gracias Anzu chan

-No, gracias a ti, B… Ryo chan

Ya casi todos habían llegado, pero faltaba un asiento en medio de Jonouchi y Honda… Yugi todavía no llegaba, de pronto sonó el timbre y Anzu fue a abrir

-¿Cómo estás Anzu chan?- Yugi al fin había llegado, estaba vestido con un kimono bastante bonito, era negro y tenía un estampado de un dragón, realmente se veía guapo y recordaba a Atemu bastante, Anzu sintió que sus mejillas se pintaban de rosa, que se acentuaba más porque traía rubor

-Pasa amigo,- Yugi entró con un regalo y lo dejó bajo el árbol con los demás, luego saludó a todo el mundo y se sentó en el lugar que Jonouchi y Honda habían apartado, ya no quedaba ni un lugar vacío más que los respectivos de Bakura y de ella misma habían dejado. Ryo le apartó la silla al lado izquierdo de Miho y luego se sentó al lado derecho y comenzó la cena

Comieron de todo, había algunos platillos que Anzu jamás había probado, y ni siquiera había palillos en la mesa, pero para cada persona había varios tipos de tenedor, cuchara y cuchillo

-Miho chan- le susurraba la castaña al ver que su amiga, que no conocía acerca de eso había tomado el tenedor de 4 dientes- ese es para carne, toma el de 3 dientes, ese es para la ensalada que te quieres zampar

-Oh, gracias, Anzu.

-Tan sólo observa a Bakura, él te ayudará…

La atmósfera era calmada, cada quien hablaba de muchas cosas. Pero, para su mala suerte, Anzu había quedado sentada enfrente de Yugi, que la miraba y luego a Miho, y luego a Bakura, pero ella era la única que se había dado cuenta de eso, llegó la hora del brindis

-Yo brindo por todos mis invitados- dijo Bakura alzando su copa de sidra- Por que esta navidad sea genial, por su salud y bienestar, por mi familia, por mi novia- Yugi saltó en su asiento, igual que Miho y Anzu- y todos mis amigos, que ya forman parte de mi familia. ¡Feliz navidad!

Y todos iban brindando, al finalizar fueron a la estancia a bailar

-¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo, Ryo chan?- le preguntó Anzu- tu fiesta no podría ir mejor- se sentó en uno de los sofás junto a él, Jonouchi bailaba con Mai, Otogi y Honda con Shizuka y Yugi bailaba con Miho

De pronto empezó una balada y todos se juntaron a sus parejas, excepto Otogi y Honda que ni sabían como hacerle, pero otra chica abordó a Otogi y dejó a Shizuka con Honda, no muy convencido

-Miho no quiere bailar conmigo- Ryo se decepcionó un poco- sabía que debía de haberme puesto el kimono que tengo en vez de este traje

-Te ves bien, lo que pasa es que…- Anzu dudó- No quiere que los demás se enteren de su noviazgo, porque podría herir a alguien…

-¿Hablas de Honda kun? Porque él me dijo que aún le gustaba, pero que había perdido la batalla y ahora prefiere a Shizuka…

-Pues… Son muchos… ¿No quieres bailar conmigo?

-Está bien- Bakura se levantó y le extendió el brazo a Anzu, luego, en broma, hizo una reverencia- ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?

Anzu también jugó y se jaló el kimono como si fuera un vestido, también haciendo una reverencia

-Por supuesto, caballero- y así salieron los dos a la pista con todos los que estaban, Yugi no pudo evitar mirar a Anzu ¡Es que estaba tan guapa! Y confirmó todo lo que Honda le había dicho, era obvio que ella y Bakura eran novios, cosa que le molestó demasiado al chico, pero no comprendía por qué si él tenía a Miho, y ahora mismo estaba bailando con ella, acaso sería… ¿Le estaría perdiendo el interés?

Entonces siguió bailando casi toda la noche con Miho, así como Bakura con Anzu, haciéndose un montón de preguntas ilógicas respecto a eso, sin poder disfrutar de la fiesta en paz…

* * *

_Batashi Diarkae: …Entonces tú te veías preocupada y eso me dio mucha risa y por eso no te dije nada…_

_MagAnzu: Ah, con que por eso me preocupaste, pensé que te habías quedado tarada o algo así… (El aura maligna se va extendiendo) Realmente me asusté. Y todo fue una bromita tonta de ti…_

_B D: (Nerviosa) Pero es que… Yo… Sí me desmayé, porque esa Téa sí me debilita, pero… Estás enojada ¿Verdad?_

_MagAnzu: Oh, vaya que eres adivina (Sus ojos se vuelven a rojo) A ver si adivinas lo que estoy pensando hacer (Una mueca malvada se dibuja en su rostro y sólo empieza a reírse malignamente) ja, ja, ja. Vamos, inténtalo"_

_BD: (Asustada) Uhm… "Batashi Diarkae, te perdono por esta vez, pero que sea la última, porque te comprendo" (MagAnzu niega, y su mueca se vuelve más maléfica, Batashi Diarkae se asusta más) Uhm… "Batashi Diarkae, vamos a cenar"_

_MagAnzu: Ja, ja, ja… XD No, ja, ja, ja… (B D tiembla aún más, MagAnzu saca un tablón de madera enorme y comienza a jugar con él, sólo sonríe más terrorífica)_

_BD: Gulp… (Traga saliva) "Matar a Batashi Diarkae, pero primero pedir que dejen reviews" (MagAnzu asiente) T.T ¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor!_

_MagAnzu: Vaya, eres bruja, ja, ja, ja… Creo que va a haber maga Oscura de cena (Batashi Diarkae sale corriendo) Ja, ja, ja… Gracias amigos, y les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero 2010. (Agita el madero en el aire) Ahora, voy a matarle un pollito a BD… en la espalda… Ojalá falle mi tino… Ja, ja, ja… (Sale)_

_Téa: (Sale de un jarrón) Uy, ahora sí le va a ir mal… ¡Hasta luego, amigos!_


	8. Y me enteré d yo tampoco te kería

**8. Y me enteré de que yo tampoco te quería**

_(En el comedor, frente a la mesa rectangular, están sentadas 2 chicas completamente idénticas, mismo cabello lacio, misma piel… comiendo pasta, las otras 4 sillas están vacías, pero una está mal acomodada)_

_MagAnzu: ¡Sí! ¡Celebrando en estas fiestas! Y el recalentado es espectacular… (Toma un sorbo de su copa, pero se ahoga) Cof… Cof… ¡esto es sidra! odio la sidra… ¿Dónde está Téa? Ya debería haber regresado con el vino tinto…_

_Batashi Diarkae: Sí, no puedo comer pasta y bacalao sin vino tinto… (Téa entra)_

_Téa: Ya estoy aquí, amigas (Trae una botella de tequila)_

_Batashi Diarkae: ¿Y el vino? No pedimos tequila, queremos vino_

_Téa: Todos estaban viejos, los más nuevos eran de hace 10 años, amigas, no quería que les hiciera daño, los tiré a la basura…_

_MagAnzu y BD: (Al unísono) ¡QUE HICISTE QUÉ!_

_B D: ¡Tonta! ¡Ese es el chiste de los vinos! Humanos: lo bueno que hacen unos, los otros lo estropean, pero que mala sociedad…_

_Téa: Y también tiré todos los __whiskeys__, los rones y los brandy, todos estaban viejos…_

_MagAnzu: ¿Deberás los tiraste o es tu broma atrasada del 28?_

_Téa: Sí, y la señora se ha llevado la canasta… (MagAnzu y BD salen corriendo)…Uhm… esas son raras, ir por un alcohol de 20 años… Allá ellas… Mejor vamos con el fic, amigos…_

_DISCLAIMER: Ni YuGiOh, ni Bones (Huesos) son propiedad de MagAnzu, BD o mía…_

_Arigatou Mai-san __**Kujaku-sama**__. Por tus reviews, un abrazo. También a __**Dany**__ y a__** Inner**__, que no anden de vagas, y feliz día para todos los que nos leen, a los que nos dejan mensajes, pero especialmente a quien deja reviews.. Este fic ya está casi cocido..._

**8. Y me enteré de que yo tampoco te quería, pero jamás lo admitiría**

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir?- fueron las palabras de Anzu a Miho esa fría mañana de enero, la nieve caía copiosamente y ambas caminaban hacia la escuela

-No lo sé- dijo la pelirroja, ambas traían el uniforme, sólo que con mallas blancas y botas para protegerse del frío. Anzu traía una chamarra rosa y una bufanda azul, que hacía juego con sus guantes. Miho también traía chamarra morada y unas orejeras del mismo color.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- la castaña ya estaba muy impaciente- ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Ya llevas más de un mes con Bakura!

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero es que ambos me gustan…

-Alguien te debe gustar más, a ver, ¿Qué te gusta de ambos?

-De Yugi… como me habla y lo tierno que es conmigo, además sus ojos son tan lindos, aunque ya tiene figura de adolescente, muy diferente al Yugi que conocí… Y de Bakura… Todo él… Me encantan sus labios y sus ojos verdes… Creo que Bakura me gusta más

-Debes decirle, a mí Yugi me ha estado presionando…

_*******FLASH BACK*******_

_-¡Anzu!- Yugi la seguía por el pasillo de la escuela, ella no tuvo otra alternativa que pararse en seco _

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Eto…- el chico sólo fijó los ojos al piso- ¿Hay algo entre ustedes con Bakura kun?_

_-No comprendo_

_-Sí, los he visto muy juntos- le dio un codazo, la castaña se enfureció- creo que soy tu mejor amigo hombre…_

_-Pues crees mal- Anzu frunció el ceño- __eras__ mi mejor amigo hombre… Ahora, si me permites…_

_-Lo sabía, me has dejado por Bakura…_

_-Pues…- la castaña estaba tan enojada que habló sin pensar- ¡Sí! ¡Bakura es mucho mejor que tú!_

_-¡Sí! –Yugi también se irritó- ¡Ahora tienes a Bakura! ¡Pues quédate con él!_

_- ¡Pues eso hago! ¡Eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta…! _

_-¿De qué?–preguntó irritado-¡¿De que tú y Miho me han estado ocultando cosas?!- le reclamó Yugi- ¡Claro que lo sospecho! Pero te advierto algo… Si no me dicen y yo lo descubro… Les va a ir mal…_

_-¿Nos estás amenazando?_

_-Pues…- el chico vaciló- Sí y No… pero…_

_-¡Ay, mira como tiemblo!- dijo con sarcasmo la chica, y sacudió sus manos- ¿Qué no ves mis manos? ¡Parece que tengo Parkinson, Oh, Dios! _

_-Anzu, deja de comportarte así…_

_- ¡Y tú deja de molestarme!_

_-¡Pues yo sólo lo hago para apartarme de ti! . _

_- O_O ¿Uhm?-La castaña se turbó ¿Qué había querido decir con "apartarme de ti"? _

_-No… Nada…- Yugi se veía nervioso, se le habían salido palabras de más- Eh… Adiós…- se alejó lo más rápido que pudo…_

_-*No entiendo…*- se dijo la castaña- *¿Para qué querrá alejarse de mí?*_

_+++++++FIN DEL FLASH BACK +++++++_

Anzu recordaba esos sucesos, eso había pasado hace unos días, pero no le había comentado a Miho, tal vez porque ahora no confiaba plenamente en ella, tal vez por ocultarle las cosas por tanto tiempo… Mejor no descuidarse acerca de eso… Sería más conveniente esperar antes de decirle a la pelirroja. Primero debía averiguar por qué Yugi quería alejarse de ella… Tal vez Miho le había dicho algo malo, o él pensaba otra cosa… Debía hablar con él, pero… ¿Cómo?

-Que mal que no suspendieron las clases…- Miho interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Oh… sí- le sonrió, como reflejo- Me gustaría no haber venido hoy a la escuela

Al fin habían llegado, algunos alumnos estaban todavía platicando afuera, otros jugaban un rato, pero la gran mayoría entraba de inmediato. Cuando Miho y Anzu entraron al salón, distinguieron de inmediato una cabellera algo extraña, era obviamente Yugi, estaba con Jonouchi y Honda, pero también estaba… ¡Bakura! Pero… Los cuatro veían a ambas amigas algo enojados, Anzu quería desaparecer, pero ya estaban ahí y no había vuelta atrás…

-Queremos hablar…- fueron las palabras de Bakura y Yugi al unísono. Miho se alarmó y Anzu sólo suspiró… Como había dicho, ambos la habían atrapado, eso era la verdad…

-Yo…- Miho se echó para atrás y cayó en uno de los asientos… Estaba realmente aterrada y no era lo suficientemente inteligente para ocultarlo siquiera un poco…

-Ash… Ryo chan… Yugi kun… Lo siento que se hayan tenido que enterar así…- Anzu no sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado había ganado la razón. Pero por el otro Miho, su amiga, estaba en grandes problemas- Jonouchi, Honda, será mejor que salgamos de aquí…

Los demás le vieron algo confundidos, excepto Miho, que se encontraba en esos momentos aterrorizada

-¿DE QUÉ HABLAS ANZU CHAN?- dijeron Yugi y Bakura al unísono- No queremos hablar con Miho chan. Queremos hablar contigo

-¿QUÉEEE?- Anzu sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza- ¡Por qué conmigo!

Anzu entraba en cólera, mientras que Miho salía casi corriendo, realmente aliviada, la siguieron Jonouchi y Honda, mirando a Anzu, realmente enojados

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo insolentemente la castaña, no se encontraba de buen humor como para resolver dudas

-¿por qué Anzu ko?- Bakura estaba al borde de la histeria- ¿POR QUÉ?

-¿Porque qué?

-Nos mentiste, Anzu chan- continuó Yugi- No entiendo tu mala vibra con mi relación…

-¿De qué diablos hablan los dos?- Anzu no entendía, podían estar hablando de otra cosa y ella podía soltar la sopa sin darse cuenta, era mejor tantear el terreno

-De que tú me dijiste que Bakura y tú eran parejas sólo para molestar…

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!- Anzu contenía las ganas de lanzarse a golpear a Yugi- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¿¡DE DÓNDE SACAS QUE YO TE DIJE ESO?!

-Digamos que cierta fuente- continuó el muchacho- me dijo que le habías dicho que tú y Bakura estaban saliendo…

-¿QUIÉN TE DIJO? ¡OBVIAMENTE ES UNA MENTIRA! ¡MALDITOS MENTIROSOS!

-No, Anzu chan… Tú eres la mentirosa.- Bakura interrumpió, al oír esto, Anzu abrió de par en par su boca- Yo pensé que tan sólo te estabas acercando a mí porque… Porque querías ser amiga mía… Por todo lo que sabes… Pero me doy cuenta de que sólo me has estado utilizando para tus fines y eso me molesta…

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! YO… ¡YO SOY TU AMIGA, BAKURA! ¡DÉJAME EXPLICARTE!

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Tú no eres mi amiga! - Ryo Bakura salió corriendo de ahí, Anzu se quedó petrificada al oír esas palabras, estaba harta de todo eso…

-Yugi- dijo al fin- Miho… Miho…- por un momento Anzu pensó en decir toda la verdad, en revelar eso que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho a más no poder

-¿Qué?- dijo el muchacho, fijando esas dos joyas amatistas en la castaña- ¿Ya te rendiste?

-Uhm… -Anzu quería decirlo… Toda la verdad, todo… La liberaría… Se mordió el labio, pero… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Miho había depositado su confianza en ella, y así le iba a pagar… No, ella no…

-¿Y bien?- el pequeño seguía mirándola, de arriba a abajo, fijando sus ojos en la chica, que se mordía el labio… Oh, Ra, tenía que verse tan terriblemente apetecible, y ese aire de nervios la hacía ver aún más guapa, quería ser él el que estuviera mordiendo esos labios…

-Miho…- prosiguió la castaña, y luego vio como Yugi la observaba, gran error de Yugi… Eso hizo que ella se volteara, escondiendo su sonrojo…-Debe de estar en el baño, iré a buscarla…

Y Yugi comprendió su error momentos después…

* * *

-Con que alguien de confianza les dijo que tú estabas con Bakura- Una seria Miho se encontraba diciendo esas palabras, un semblante que Anzu no había visto jamás, y que Yugi sólo una vez…

-Sí, pero ¿Quién?

-No lo sé… Iré a preguntarle a Bakura. También resolveré ese problema entre tú y él… Vengo en 7 minutos- la pelirroja salió a toda prisa en busca del albino.

Anzu sólo atinó a quedarse a medio pasillo, si se atrevía a entrar al salón, sus amigos sólo la verían con unos ojos penetrantes que tan sólo la pondrían nerviosa, ya que Yugi se comportaba como bipolar con ella, había veces que la insultaba, otras le hablaba con toda la amabilidad del mundo y otras simplemente la ignoraba… pero aún más ese día, desde la discusión.

Ahora también tenía otra faceta, el quedarse viéndola por largo rato con unos ojos…Unos ojos… ¡Hermosos!

Bueno… Anzu esperó… Y esperó… Y esperó… 7, 10, 15 minutos… Y Miho no regresaba, el descanso se estaba acabando… Así que cuando un chico pasó por ahí le pidió de favor que fuera por comida para esperar… Se sentó a comer el curry en el mismo pasillo, lo terminó… Y Miho sin aparecer. Ya estaba desesperada, seguro se había entretenido hablando con alguien.

Al fin vio su silueta avanzar por el pasillo, Anzu al fin se levantó y fue a ver qué había pasado, pero al encontrarse más cerca, se detuvo en seco…

-Miho ko… ¿QUÉ TIENES? ¡MIHO CHAN!

Y es que, Miho llevaba los ojos hinchados, y no sólo eso, estaba llorando, silenciosamente, las lágrimas resbalaban hacia sus mejillas, y su saco estaba mojado, se notaba que había llorado mucho, mucho…

-Sniff… ¡Anzu! -Dijo la pelirroja, con un hilo de voz, las lágrimas no se controlaron esta vez, y comenzó a sollozar como nunca- ¡Buaaaaaah! ¡Aaaah! ¡Anzu!

La castaña corrió hacia ella rápidamente, jamás la había visto así, y la abrazó, más porque parecía que Miho se iba a derrumbar al suelo, que por querer abrazarla de verdad

-Ya… Ya pasó- dijo, tratando de calmarla, pero Miho sólo lloraba cada vez más fuerte, sollozaba incoherencias a todo pulmón.

-¡Anzu! Sniff… ¡YA NOOOOO! ¡BUAAAAAAAAH! Sniff… ¡POR QUÉ A MÍ! ¡RYOOOO!

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Miho lloraba tan fuerte? ¿Acaso Bakura se había accidentado o algo así…? O él… No… Eso no podía ser… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué ella era la última siempre en enterarse de todo?

Las lágrimas de Miho estaban comenzando a humedecer también el saco de Anzu, pero no la soltó, la chica seguía llorando, no podía dejarla, de pronto la pelirroja pareció colgarse sobre ella, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir parada…

* * *

_MagAnzu: Y ahí acabó la parte 8, sí, está cortita comparada con otros, pero ando trabajando en otros proyectos, por ejemplo, ahora estoy trabajando en una tragedia, que es continuación de "historia de la Valkiria" en un crossover –que no estoy segura si voy a subirlo- y en una historia tipo Seto x Kisara…_

_BD: Sí, (Limpiando una botella de vino con un trapo) Y aparte tenemos que limpiar 72 botellas de basura o ahorcarán a MagAnzu. Pero lo de la historia de Seto x Kisara no sabemos que título ponerle…_

_MagAnzu: Sí, no se preocupen. Claro que vamos a terminar esta historia, o me corto las venas_

_BD: Sí, y yo la superviso. En cuanto a Téa, no creo que nos moleste en un buen tiempo, ya que Bakura y yo combinamos nuestros poderes malignos y creo que va estar durmiendo por un buen tiempo. BUA JA, JA, JA, JA… Soy una maldita… Los artículos del milenio hacen que mi poder se desate. Me gusta ser mala, para eso fui hecha…_

_MagAnzu: A mí no me das miedo_

_BD: Claro que no te doy miedo, si quieres ser criminalista y antropóloga forense, a ti nada te da miedo, eres la Huesos…_

_MagAnzu: Diarkae, ya nadie me dice así (Batashi Diarkae enfurece) _

_BD: ¿Uhm? ¡¿Cómo que ya nadie te dice así?! ¡Eres la única que es igual que la protagonista! Igual de distante, de fría, aunque en el fondo te distancias porque te preocupas demasiado por las personas y… _

_MagAnzu: Ahora le dicen así a otra persona. _

_BD: ¿Y es igual de distante y calculadora? O… ¿Es más delgada que tú?_

_MagAnzu: No… Y… No…_

_BD; (Enfurecida) ¿QUIÉN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO? Voy a ahorcarlo, le voy a enterrar un trinchete en los ojos, y mutilarlo y luego lo venderé en el mercado como carnitas… _

_MagAnzu: ¡No! Demo…_

_BD: ¡Pero nada! Y a esa Huesos... dejaré su carne a los buitres, hasta que sólo queden los ¡Huesos! Entonces, sí le quedará ese apodo… (Saca su trinchete) Y dejen review o ustedes serán los siguientes 'O_ó_

_MagAnzu: ¡No! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos! (BD sale corriendo, MagAnzu la persigue)_

_Téa: (Despertando) Oh… siento como si hubiera dormido 3 días… ¿Dónde están? Y… ¿Dónde estoy yo? Y… ¿Quién soy yo? Uuuy… Tengo sueño… Zzzzz… (Se queda dormida)_

_**Continuará…**_


	9. Pero se me ocurrió algo

**9. Y se me ocurrió algo…**

_MagAnzu: Hola chicos. Gracias a __**Sayori Sakura**__, a __**Kujaku Sama**__ y a __**Yugita Rock**__ por sus reviews del capi, también muchas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews de "Sucesos del 1 de enero" y de "Historia de la Valkiria" Gracias también por sus mensaje privados…_

_BD: (Como siempre, interrumpe) Grr… ¡Suéltame!_

_MagAnzu: Que bueno que pude detener a BD, quién sabe que hubiera hecho… (BD está atada con cadenas a la pared) Son cadenas benditas, ella no podrá romperlas, ja, ja, ja _

_BD: Grr… Más te vale que me sueltes o yo te voy a… (MagAnzu le lanza agua) ¡No manches! ¡Esto es agua bendita! ¡Aaaah, me quemo! X_X Si pudiera llorar, lo haría…_

_MagAnzu: Ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué les iba a decir? Ah, sí, creo que me he enamorado de un niño hermoso…_

_BD: (Interrumpiendo) Uhm… Puaj, eso es una tontería, el amor no existe, es toda una cosa inventada por los humanos_

_MagAnzu: (Rodando los ojos) Por favor… Eso no es cierto_

_BD: Tan sólo mira a Yugi, el muy pe… pensó que el amor sí existía, y míralo ahora. La Miho se lo enchufó andando con otro en sus narices, y el muy tonto ni se ha dado cuenta… Ja, ja, ja… Los que creen que el amor existe son sólo unos perdedores… JA, JA, JA… Me dan risa…_

_MagAnzu: Pues yo creo que el amor sí existe_

_BD: No me jo… Bueno, acerca de ti no puedo decir nada, simplemente porque __vos__ sois lo que sois y eres una de los pocos a los que les tengo miedo. Así que mejor me abstengo, ja, ja, ja… Dejen review o me los llevo al reino de las sombras…_

_MagAnzu: Todos sabemos que el reino de las sombras no existe…_

_BD: O_O Oh, diablos, ella sabe mi secreto… Entonces… Dejen reviews o les corto las piernas con una sierra, y luego se los violará Barney… XD, no, mejor al revés… Y además, el reino de las sombras es el infierno egipcio, todo el mundo lo sabe…_

_MagAnzu: -.- Loca… Disfruten del fic, ésta no se encuentra en condiciones de amenazar a nadie (Le lanza más agua, Batashi Diarkae grita)_

_BD: Ah, tú me tienes amarrada a la pared y me torturas con agua bendita, ¡Y ora yo soy la loca!_

_MagAnzu: Es por tu bien. No quiero que vuelvas a tu condición de d moño. Últimamente has hecho muchas cosas malas, has dormido a Téa y ahora toma 3 tazas de café por hora, casi te comes a Luis, y a Mariana ya la tienes traumatizada con tus insultos, además querías matar a Dalia… _

_BD: Es que estaba de mal humor, pero tú me detuviste y eso es lo que importa: D_

_MagAnzu: Mejor vamos con el fic…_

* * *

Miho realmente estaba mal. Anzu estaba en la enfermería junto a ella, que dormía apaciblemente… Se veía tan triste… La enfermera no sabía que tenía la pelirroja, ya que Anzu sólo le había dicho que había estado triste y que se había derrumbado en el suelo con ella porque se había desmayado. Y en realidad, eso era lo único que la castaña sabía.

La enfermera pensó que tenía depresión de días atrás. Pero la castaña sabía que se equivocaba, ya que ese mismo día la había visto perfectamente. Hasta que fue con Bakura… Entonces un pensamiento inundó la mente de la trigueña…

-Disculpe…-le dijo minutos después a la enfermera que acababa de entrar- ¿Ha habido alguien accidentado o herido hoy?

-No.-fue la respuesta de la enfermera, una mujer madura de cabello castaño muy claro, mucho más claro que el de Anzu- Tu amiga ha sido la única que ha venido…

De repente se oyó la campana del anuncio que se había acabado la clase

-Y…- continuó la mujer, al ver que Anzu no se movía- será mejor que te vayas a clases, ya has perdido una hora completa. No te preocupes, ella está bien.

-Bien…- dijo Anzu y se levantó de su lugar, "bien" era el último adjetivo de cómo describir el estado de Miho… Tenía que investigar, y pronto…

-Anzu chan- oyó al chico de cabello tricolor llamarla cuando apenas había entrado…

-Hola, Yugi…- Le saludó amablemente, Anzu se comportaba como Yugi, si él le hablaba mal, ella contestaba de mal forma, pero si era de buen modo, ella se comportaba afable

-Oye, ¿Y Miho chan?

-Eh… Ella…-Anzu trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo- ella va a estar bien

-Ah…- le dijo algo molesto, no creyéndole- OK…

-y…- Anzu trataba de sacarle algo al chico- ¿No la has notado algo extraña estos días?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso se ha vuelto tan loca como tú?

-No lo sé…- dijo una enojada Anzu, volvían a empezar con la discusión…- Triste, alterada…

-No, para nada…

-Ah, gracias…-dicho esto, se volteó. No quería continuar otra pelea

-Anzu…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… ¿Por qué no todo es como antes? ya sabes…

-No,- el orgullo no la iba a dejar decirlo- no sé…

-Eh… Bueno… Uhm… – Yugi se estaba poniendo nervioso- ¿Recuerdas cuando pusimos nuestras manos para hacer un pacto?

El chico tan sólo fijó los ojos en su propio pupitre mientras decía esto, la castaña suspiró, no estaba de humor para eso, trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa…

-Claro que lo recuerdo… Pero en esos tiempos eras otra persona… Atemu ya no está aquí… Has cambiado, Mutou kun. Primero estabas cambiando para bien, pero ahora…No lo sé…

-Ni siquiera yo sé lo que me pasa, Anzu…

-Mazaki san, o Anzu ko. Por favor…Ya no quiero que me digas así- y volvió a voltearse

-Ay, uno te quiere hablar y tú te cortas… Antes eras… más divertida…

-Como dijiste, eso fue antes…

-Demo… Yo… ¿Por qué eres tan ñoña? Uff… Me largo

Dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento, tomó sus cosas y se fue. No podía soportar estar ahí, no podía decir nada, había algo que le impedía pedirle perdón a la chica, y ni siquiera sabía qué.

Nunca había sido orgulloso como Atemu, o tal vez… Sólo tal vez, él realmente sí estaba cambiando, tal vez no era actuación… Bueno, lo de los insultos sí eran actuaciones, pero últimamente se le veía más seguro, incluso sus ojos estaban cambiando, ya no eran los ojotes de niño, se parecían ahora más a los ojos de Atemu…

-*Uff…- pensó el muchacho- no puede ser… Bueno, al menos no soy como ella piensa…

-*¿Por qué rayos actué así?- se preguntaba Anzu- Yo… yo siempre protegí a Yugi… ¿Por qué le dije eso? ¡No es verdad!*

Al final de la clase, Miho regresó, al parecer le había hecho bien el descanso, ya no tenía los ojos rojos y se veía ya bastante bien, pero aún se veía triste. Se sentó al lado de Anzu…

-¿Qué tenías?- le preguntó muy preocupada Anzu

-B… Bakura me dejó…

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?

-P… Porque… Yo… le mentí…-reprimía las lágrimas. Era una suerte que casi todos estuvieran jugando, o la hubieran visto como bicho raro…

-¿Se enteró? No entiendo absolutamente nada.- apenas ese día Bakura le había reclamado a ella, entonces ¿POR QUÉ LO SABÍA?

-Alguien… le mostró fotos ayer… Al parecer habló con Yugi hoy… Y él le dijo que éramos novios…

-Uhm…- Ahora Anzu comprendía, Bakura tan sólo había agarrado de excusa ese chisme de que ella había inventado que estaban juntos, pero en realidad le recriminaba que no le hubiera dicho lo de Miho y Yugi…

Tal vez Bakura sufrió demasiado cuando Yugi le dijo eso… Tal vez se lo guardó hasta tener bien planeado que decirle a Miho… Rayos, ahora se sentía culpable por el chico… Uhm, ¡Un momento…! ¿Ella sentirse culpable? ¡¿Por qué?! Si esos asuntos no le interesaban…

-Me dijo… que estaba feliz… por los dos…-A Miho se le hacía muy difícil pronunciar aquellas palabras- que le molestó que yo sólo lo hubiera usado… Y… Y… - No pudo decir nada más, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, así que Anzu tan sólo pudo abrazarla de nuevo y tratar de calmarla

-Debiste decirle… Debiste…

-Ahora sé a quién quiero más…- sentenció Miho- fui una tonta por haber dudado de eso…

-Odio decir esto, pero te lo…

-¿De qué hablan?- Yugi estaba parado justo enfrente de las dos, Miho dejó de llorar casi inmediatamente y sólo le dirigió una sonrisa…

-Hablamos de Kelly…- Anzu se estaba comportando demasiado seca, por el momento todavía no se sentía bien por aquella discusión de minutos atrás.

-Uhm…-la cara de Yugi mostraba desconcierto- ¿De quién?

-De K-e-ll-i-importa- dijo groseramente la muchacha, eso hizo que Yugi se enojara…

-Órale, va… Pero algo vas a querer, Mazaki ko.- Yugi había decidido seguir el consejo de hablarle por su apellido, y se inclinó a abrazar a Miho, que se puso a llorar inmediatamente.

Anzu sintió que la sangre le hervía al ver esta escena, pero no dijo algo. No sabía por qué tenía esas sensaciones… Estaba bastante enojada por ver a Yugi abrazar a la pelirroja, y parecía que él le dirigía una mueca de "Mírame, abrazo a otra que no eres tú" ¡Rayos!

Y todavía tenía el cinismo de sacarle la lengua cuando Miho cerraba los ojos, si creía que eso le iba a afectar a Anzu… ¡Pues estaba en lo cierto! Pero la castaña jamás lo admitiría, fácilmente lo hubiera mandado por un tubo, pero con Miho ahí todo se complicaba, y verlos abrazarse la volvía loca de celos…

Entonces, esa tarde Miho y Yugi salieron, al parecer ella ya había tomado una decisión, y era quedarse con él, Anzu jamás había entendido bien qué era lo que Miho quería decir con "Ahora sé a quién quiero más" Pero todo se aclararía al día siguiente, y la castaña ni se imaginaba lo que pasaría…

_BD: (Sigue amarrada con cadenas) ¿Me vas a soltar ya?_

_MagAnzu: Uhm… Lo pensaré. Pero tengo buenas noticias. Ya llegaron los papás de Téa a recogerla. Al parecer no querían venir, pero los amenacé con encadenarlos, no me creían hasta que les mande un video tuyo por correo…_

_BD: ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? (Téa baja las escaleras)_

_Téa: ¡Fue un gusto conocerlas! ¡Las amo! ¡Y más a ti, D-chan!..._

_BD: Diarkae ko, aunque te cueste más (Téa la abraza, ella no puede librarse del abrazo por las cadenas, la niña casi la ahorca…) No… pue… do… res… pirar… (MagAnzu sale)_

_Téa: Bueno, me duele el trasero de tanto dormir… Y mi cerebro no funciona muy bien… _

_BD:_ ¬¬_ Cuando no funciona… tú sí que tienes el cerebro y el trasero bien comunicados: cada vez que piensas, la cagas… _

_MagAnzu: (De lejos) ¡Téa, ya llegaron tus papás!_

_Téa: ;) ¡Llámame!_

_BD: 'o_ó Ni en mis peores pesadillas te llamaré_

_Téa: Entonces te llamo_

_BD: -_- No te voy a contestar, pusieron identificador de llamadas con el Internet_

_Téa: ¿Tienes Internet? Entonces te mandaré correos…_

_BD: Uhm… _¬¬ _No tengo el módem… Mi perro se lo comió… _

_Téa: Adiós… (La vuelve a abrazar, BD se ahoga) _

_BD: ;( ¡Quítamela de encima! (Al fin Téa se va con sus maletas, MagAnzu regresa después)_

_MagAnzu: Ya se fue… _

_BD: Ay, qué bueno que podremos terminar el fic en paz. Tanto amor y amistad me estaban debilitando… Y es tan tonta que ni se dio cuenta que no tengo perro…_

_MagAnzu: _¬¬ _Eres muy cruel. Mejor me voy… (BD comienza a luchar con las cadenas)_

_BD: ¡Me vas a dejar aquí! ¡QUÉ TE PASA!_

_MagAnzu: Adiós, y dejen reviews por favor, o voy a soltar a BD y que vaya a su casa, al fin que cuando se acuerde de su vida, sabrá donde vive cada persona en este planeta…_

_BD: ¿A dónde vas? ¡Auxilio, hermanos! _

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	10. Que afortunadamente funcionó

**10.- Que afortunadamente funcionó…**

_MagAnzu: Gracias por sus reviews a lo largo de este fic. Aunque a la mitad se nos haya borrado, aún las conservo en mi correo, gracias a todos los que aportaron a este pequeño proyecto: a __**Kujaku sama**__, a __**Yugi Motou 2,**__ a __**Yugita Rock**__, a __**Sayori Sakura**__, a __**Andrea y Naru**__… _

_BD: (Bailando) Y los demás. Fin._

_MagAnzu: #o_ó ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no ves que estoy dando los agradecimientos?_

_BD: (Y sigue bailando) Pero yo tengo mi parte humana, y esa parte humana me ordena que me vaya al baño… (Sale corriendo) _

_MagAnzu: __¬¬ Entonces no estaba danzando… Al menos ya es una mejor persona desde que la desaté… __Bueno… Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron, mandaron mensajes, pero sobre todo muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews, aunque no los haya mencionado, no me olvido de ustedes T.T Es increíblemente satisfactorio leer cada review… O_o Perdón… Yo no soy sentimental, pero ya se está acabando este fic… _

* * *

Uy... Ese día el cielo estaba completamente nublado… Hacía muchísimo frío y la nieve caía aún peor que el día anterior… La terrible helada hacía que la piel se te calara. Todos los estudiantes de la escuela de Yugi hubieran deseado quedarse en sus casas ese día, pero tenían que ir porque todavía no ordenaban suspender clases y eso era bastante molesto. Anzu esperó unos 10 minutos en el mismo lugar donde siempre ella y Miho se reunían, pero la pelirroja jamás llegó…

-*Seguro se quedó en casa por el frío*- pensó la castaña, y se dirigió rápidamente a la escuela, ya no soportaba estar ahí con el clima que hacía, aunque ahora iba más abrigada, ya que traía mucha ropa debajo de la chamarra, pero aún no conseguía tener calor, así que prefirió correr para que el ejercicio la calentara…

Ya entraba en la escuela, se dirigió a su salón, el cual estaba casi vacío. Sólo había unos cuantos chicos, en su sitio habitual estaban Jonouchi, Honda y… ¿Y Yugi? ¿Dónde estaba ese muchacho de ojos amatistas?

-Hola chicos- saludó la castaña al entrar al salón

-O-o-ha-yo A-Anzu c-chan- dijo Jonouchi, temblando de frío- Ah… Ah… ¡Achuuu…! - estornudó, a él le tocaba repartir diarios antes de llegar a la escuela, era su empleo de siempre. Pero andar sobre una bicicleta sin chaqueta con ese clima era realmente problemático para el pobre chico. Lo único que traía era una bufanda y unos guantes que seguro Honda le había prestado, ya que le sentaban algo grandes y el moreno no traía los propios…

-Ay, Jonouchi… ¿Volvió a quemar tu chamarra? - le dijo Anzu, bastante abatida por eso, se refería al padre de Katsuya, que era un borracho sin remedio y más de una vez había quemado las cosas del chico, ya que se le caía constantemente el alcohol y todos sabemos que es inflamable…

-Hai…- Jonouchi se sonrojó de la pena, entonces Anzu se quitó la otra chaqueta que traía (suerte que era azul y no rosa) y se la ofreció, él sonrió- Arigatou, Anzu chan

-Gracias- Honda también sonrió cuando vio a Jonouchi ponerse rápidamente la chamarra

Por unos momentos la castaña sintió una gran calidez… No, no físicamente, sino del corazón. Se sentía bien estar entre los amigos y eso le gustaba mucho, pero luego recordó algo que la sacó de su felicidad…

- ¿Dónde está Yugi san?- cuestionó, preocupada por el muchacho que ahora medía 1.64… _(MagAnzu: Me gustó poner a un Yugi más alto, ya ha pasado el tiempo, además recuerden que la mamá del muchacho es bastante alta, así que le di una ayudadita, ja, ja… Y todavía va a crecer más…) _

-No ha llegado… No lo hemos visto desde ayer y eso que nos dijo que iba a venir…

-Hoy vamos a ir a su casa, tal vez puedas venir con nosotros, Anzu chan…

-Ya veré, Gracias a los dos… - cuando decía esto, Miho entró en el aula, algo triste, pero metida en sus pensamientos. Tan sólo llegó y se sentó en el pupitre, sin siquiera saludar…

-Miho ko- la saludó Anzu, pero no le devolvió el saludo- ¿Miho tachi?

La castaña se despidió de los chicos y se fue a sentar junto a la pelirroja, que no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos…

-*Algo esconde*- pensó Anzu, ya que Miho se mordía el labio y apretaba fuertemente los puños contra su falda…- ¿Qué ti…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta y Miho comenzó a soltar un montón de lágrimas y a sollozar fuertemente, abrazó a Anzu con todas sus fuerzas…

-¿Miho chan?- dijo Anzu, al verse atrapada en el abrazo- ¿Qué tienes?

-Hoy en la mañana vine con Bakura- le susurró al oído a la castaña para que nadie más se diera cuenta- Y le dije que había cortado a Yugi…

-¡¿Qué?!- Anzu no podía creer lo que escuchaba, si apenas ayer lo había abrazado- ¿Lo cor…?- Miho le dirigió una mirada de reproche, aún con los ojos llorosos, entonces la trigueña se dio cuenta de su indiscreción por hablar tan fuerte…- Oh, perdón… Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Y le dije a Bakura, pero no me hace caso…

Todavía no entendía muchas cosas, apenas estaba procesando la información y Miho le aventaba más… Seguro su disco duro iba a estallar…

-A ver…-Interrumpió la castaña- ¿Por qué cortaste a Yugi?

-Porque yo amo a Bakura… Y no se lo merecía… Le envié un correo electrónico en el que lo cortaba…

--------

Esa frase hizo que de plano Anzu detonara en cólera… Ya no le importaba quien la iba a oír en el salón, ni la reacción de Miho o de todos sus compañeros:

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESTO A YUGI?! ¡¿ERES TAN COBARDE QUE NO PUDISTE DECÍRSELO EN SU CARA?! ¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE DEBÍO HABER SENTIDO CUANDO LEYÓ ESO! ¡ERES UNA INSENSIBLE Y TE MERECES QUE BAKURA TE HAYA DEJADO YA QUE NI ÉL NI YUGI SAN SE MERECÍAN ESTO!

Entonces, todo el mundo se les quedó viendo a ella y a Miho, que los miraba asustada. Pero Anzu no tenía la culpa, al fin, ella no había hecho esas atrocidades y ya estaba harta de que le echaran a ella la bronca… Había hablado (Más bien dicho, había gritado) sin pensar, pero la ira que contuvo desde meses atrás se desató…

-Anzu tachi…- Katsuya Jonouchi y Hiroto Honda la miraban con cierta sorpresa, era casi imposible hacer que Anzu estallara así… Y alguien lo había conseguido…

-¡TONTA! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡UN CORREO ELECTRÓNICO! ¡ERES BAKA O QUÉ! ¡Y NI SIQUIERA LE EXLICASTE NADA! ¡DE PLANO TE PASAS! ¡NO SÉ NI PORQUE LA BAKA DE ANZU TE SIGUIÓ EL JUEGUITO! ¡DEBÍ HABER HABLADO CUANDO PUDE! ¡POR TU CULPA! ¡YUGI SAN TE OFRECIÓ AMOR Y ASÍ LE PAGAS! ¡PERO ESTO…!

Anzu gritó por unos cinco minutos, no se iba a quedar todo así… Parecía que la castaña quería matar a Miho…

-Anzu chan…-Miho lloraba, no podía ser que Anzu pensara eso… Pero, por más vueltas que su cabecita le daba al asunto, concluía que la castaña tenía razón…

Pero entró una maestra… Se le veía un semblante serio…

-Mazaki Anzu y compañía, al despacho del director, quieren hablar con ustedes…

Todos los compañeros miraron a Anzu y a Miho, algunos hicieron gestos de "Uy, ya la regaste" y otros más, que no conocían el problema, se burlaban. Al fin las dos chicas salieron, y Honda y Jonouchi se miraron a los ojos.

De camino a la dirección, Anzu iba pensando. Por alguna razón, Miho se veía súper preocupada, y la castaña todavía no sabía qué había pasado con Bakura y Yugi… Si el correo, suponiendo, se lo había mandado ayer… ¡Oh, rayos! No tenía ni la menor idea si Yugi ya lo había abierto o no… Y preguntarle no sería una buena opción… Y, para acabar, seguro la mandarían a detención por andar de gritona, así que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para saber…

----

Así pasaron dos días y ni rastro de Yugi, Anzu estaba realmente preocupada, pero ordenaron que las clases iban a ser suspendidas por las terribles heladas que se estaban dando en esos días, así que Anzu no tuvo más remedio que irse a su casa con la duda de Yugi. Pasó más de una semana sin noticias de alguien más que de Miho.

En cuanto a Miho, había vuelto a hablar con Bakura, ayudada por la castaña, claro que ahora el albino y la pelirroja sólo eran amigos y tardaría mucho tiempo en perdonar tal cosa. Pero en cuanto a ese muchacho de ojos amatistas… No se sabía absolutamente nada.

Honda y Jonouchi tal vez ignoraban todo el problema, Anzu no debía arriesgarse a hablar de más, sobre todo si eso le había afectado tanto a Yugi. A diario la castaña llamaba por teléfono y preguntaba a sus dos amigos por el chico, pero ninguno atinaba a decirle nada:

-Hola Jonouchi kun…- saludó ese día Anzu- ¿Has visto a Yugi san?

-No Anzu chan, con este clima ni he podido ir al trabajo. Y no me contesta cuando le llamo…

-A mí tampoco

-Creo que debe estar enfermo o algo

-Enfermo de tristeza… - susurró la castaña lo más bajo que pudo

-Perdón, ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo el rubio por el auricular del teléfono

-Eh… ¿Yo?- contestaba nerviosa, y trataba de centrar la conversación en otra cosa- Nada, nada, dime… ¿Cómo está Shizuka san?

-Ah, pues ella está muy bien y… - le contestaba, mientras Anzu sentía que se moría por dentro

-----

Para variar, el frío seguía igual o peor, así que era casi imposible salir de casa, y después caminar en la ventisca era realmente molesto y hasta peligroso. Miles de personas habían muerto de frío y el clima empeoraba. Anzu estaba realmente triste por el chico, pero no podía aventurarse a caminar hasta su casa en esas condiciones…

Una semana después, el clima empezaba a mejorar un poquito, seguía haciendo frío, pero ya no nevaba tan copiosamente… Y eso era muy bueno para Anzu, que decidió hacer una pequeña visita al chico de tiernos ojos amatistas. No podía negarlo, sentía que debía verlo, ese deseo de verlo se había incrementado por la espera…

Así que salió de su casa, iba abrigada y llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y unas lindas botas rosas con peluche, se veía realmente bonita, pues se había cambiado varias veces. Eran temprano, como las 10 de la mañana. El sol, que no había salido en semanas, ahora se presentaba tenuemente, para la castaña eso era una señal.

Por cosa de minutos, que le parecieron horas, llegó a la residencia de los Mutou, era una hermosa casa con tienda, siempre le había parecido cálida y acogedora a Anzu. Y tocó el timbre…

-Ah… Hola, Anzu chan. – El abuelo saludó tan cálidamente como siempre, seguro no estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí.

-Ohayo… -la castaña saludó tímidamente

-Pasa, pasa…- y la llevó hasta la sala, Anzu se sentó- voy por Yugi…

Y entonces, fue cuando la trigueña se dio cuenta de su error… Iba a ir por Yugi, seguro el chico le diría al abuelo que todavía estaba durmiendo con tal de no recibirla… Estaba completamente arrepentida por haberle mentido a Yugi. Pero no sabía qué decir… Sin mencionar que ellos estaban peleados… ¿Qué hacer…?

-Anzu chan- el abuelo la sacó de sus pensamientos-Yugi dice que vayas arriba. Dice que no se siente bien, pero te recibirá

Ante la mirada pasmada de Anzu, el abuelo sonrió, luego la castaña se levantó de un salto y salió casi corriendo por las escaleras.

-*Buena suerte*- pensó el abuelo- *Espero puedan arreglarlo*

La chica estaba emocionada porque tal vez tendría una oportunidad que nunca se repetiría… Así llegó hasta la puerta de Yugi. Tenía que tomarse unos minutos para pensar qué decir, pero de repente la puerta se abrió de jalón, y la castaña se sorprendió de lo que veía…

* * *

_(BD entra, MagAnzu está recargada sobre el escritorio, justamente sobre el teclado)_

_Boku Diarkae: Maga Hikari, ya se acabó el jabón porque, ejem… Se me cayó e… (MagAnzu no le hace caso) ¿Uhm? ¿Maga Luz?_

_MagAnzu: (Completamente dormida) Zzzzzzz…_

_Boku Diarkae: Vaya… Está adormilada, pobrecilla, no ha dormido en días, mejor dejarla descansar…_

_Yugi: (Entrando) ¡Hola a todos! (BD hace ademanes de "¡Cállate!" y Yugi se arrepiente) Uy… perdón…_

_BD: (Se lleva el dedo a la boca) ¡Shhhh…! ¿Qué no ves que la chava está durmiendo?_

_Yugi: Ah, disculpa, MagAnzu…_

_BD:__ No, chaparro tonto. Yo soy Diarkae san_

_Yugi: (Extrañado) ¿Tú preocupándote por otro ser humano? ¿Un d moño como tú?_

_BD: Diablos… Yo puedo ser un d moño, pero también tengo una parte humana y cálida… Y eso que eres el que siempre confía en todos_

_Yugi: Uhm… Creo que no podría confiar en un d moño como tú aunque quisiera…_

_BD: Grr… Ahora sucede que sólo por ser un d moño, no puedo ser buena…_

_Yugi: Vaya, que convivir con ella te ha cambiado, ya no eres la que conocí… _

_Batashi Diarkae:__ Uhm… Ni siquiera nos conocemos…_

_Yugi: cierto…_

_Boku Diarkae: Sí… Muy bien… Al fin terminó este capítulo, o al parecer eso escribió la Hikari, después de que ella se despierte, seguro terminará… Pero eso le pasa por sobrecargarse de trabajo… Ah, deséenle suerte en sus exámenes semestrales… Y tiene que ir a trabajar… Uy… Y si yo termino el fic, seguro saco que todos se mueren o algo por el estilo…_

_Yugi: ¿Y cómo estuvo mi actuación?_

_BD: __¬¬ Ni siquiera saliste en esta parte…_

_Yugi: Cierto… ¡Exijo salir!_

_BD: Ya veremos, mientras te callas o la vas a levantar y se va a poner como histérica porque la dejé dormir… Es algo necia con eso de trabajar…_

_Yugi: (Se queda viendo la computadora y a MagAnzu) Oooh…_

_BD: __ ¿Y a éste qué le pasa? Bueno, me voy… Pero ni se les ocurra no dejar reviews, porque lo sabré y voy a estar demasiado enojada… Incluso ahora ya lo estoy por este intruso… (Toma a Yugi del cuello de la camisa y lo levanta) Dejen review o Yugi kun muere…_

_Yugi: O…ye (Se agarra el cuello) Suel…ta…me…_

_BD: No, porque mido 13 cm. más que tú, y porque no quiero…_

_Yugi: Me…jor… sí… de… jen… re… view…_

_BD: Adiós… _


	11. Así todo terminó

**11.- Y así todo terminó…**

_MagAnzu: Gracias a __**Lady Anette**__, a __**Kujaku sama**__, a __**Yugita Rock**__, y a__** Little Angel**__ por sus reviews del capítulo pasado, también gracias a todos, a los que nos han mandado mensajes y a los que nos han agregado a sus historias y autores favoritos y a quienes se han suscrito…_

_BD: (Interrumpe) ¬¬ ¿Y por qué? Si ni siquiera dejaron review… _

_MagAnzu: Porque quiero __, Diarkae, por eso… Porque les agradezco, pero me gustaría que me dieran la oportunidad y dejaran una review, siquiera una chiquita…_

_Yugi: (Entrando) n.n Y como dejaron reviews, Día-chan no me puede matar… (BD le da un coscorrón) ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué?_

_BD: Porque quiero __ Yugi, por eso… Y para ti soy Diarkae-san, aunque te pese_

_MagAnzu: Si dejaron review… Es injusto que quieras matar a Yugi… (Yugi se aleja de donde están MagAnzu y Diarkae)_

_BD: Pero otras más se suscribieron y no dejaron review… (Dudando) Eso es un empate, no sé si matar al chaparro ese o no… (Yugi va trotando silenciosamente a la salida)_

_Yugi: En lo que decide, ¡yo mejor me voy! (Ya casi llega a la salida, va abrir la puerta…)_

_BD: (Justo entre la puerta, ahora Yugi está agarrando su brazo, donde debería estar la chapa) ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, duende maldito?!¡¿Acaso crees que me puedes engañar a mí?! _

_(Yugi se asusta y suelta de inmediato el brazo de Diarkae, pero ella ya está colérica, un aura color negro y rojo sangre comienza a rodearla y a extenderse hasta envolverlos a ella y a Yugi)_

_Yugi: (Aterrorizado) o//o Perdón, yo no… _

_BD: (Sus ojos se tornan a rojo) 'o_ÓGrr... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?! ¡A mí, una d moño de linaje puro y noble! ¡Eres un…!_

_(Y mientras, MagAnzu está en la computadora, se oyen ruidos)_

_MagAnzu: Diablos, ¿A dónde se habrán ido esa d moño y Yugi san?_

_(Se oyen gritos desesperados de Yugi: "¡NO ME MATES!") _

_MagAnzu (Indiferente) Oh… (Se encoge de hombros) ¿Y a mí qué? Al menos eso no fue como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda… _

_(Y los gritos continúan: "¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! ¡HELP!")_

_MagAnzu: Oh, no… Pero, u_u no me está pidiendo ayuda a mí…_

_(Y Yugi vuelve a gritar: ¡MagAnzu, AYÚDAME!)_

_MagAnzu: ¡Oh, rayos! (Se levanta con flojera) Y era mi día libre… (Alza la voz) ¡Ya voy, Yugi chan! Y mejor, vamos con el fic… (Avanza lentamente)_

_------------------_

Anzu sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco al ver una escena tan rara: Era Yugi… Pero un Yugi que parecía estar enfermo: Su piel estaba pálida, se veía despeinado, y sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza eterna. Tal imagen hizo que Anzu se afligiera mucho

-Hola Mazaki san…- dijo él, recargándose sobre la puerta, al parecer exhausto, traía un vaso en la mano, vacío- Yo sólo iba a dejar este vaso…

-Yugi…-la chica se veía consternada por su amigo- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Tengo gripe, la pesqué y no he podido quitármela desde mucho.

La chica tomó el vaso, agarrando las manos de Yugi por accidente: estaba helado… La trigueña fue a dejar el vaso a la cocina y después regresó con el chico, que seguía recargado sobre la puerta…

-Pasa, por favor…- dicho esto, Yugi caminó hasta su cama y se sentó, se metió bajo las múltiples cobijas, Anzu lo siguió y arropó al muchacho, para luego sentarse en un lado de la cama y verlo detenidamente, luego le sonrió y el chico le devolvió el gesto

-Yugi san… Sé que no nos hemos llevado bien desde hace meses…- empezó la castaña, no se le ocurría mucho, ya que no lo había planeado- Pero…

-No hay problema, Mazaki san.- le cortó de repente el chico

-¿Eh?

-Estoy arrepentido de cómo te traté, sé que estuvo mal lo que dije, y me siento mal acerca de eso, quiero que me disculpes… No había podido pedirte perdón por orgulloso, y luego fue porque ya no te había visto. Pero quiero decirte que lo siento mucho…

-Yugi san… -La castaña estaba atónita, jamás habría pensado que la persona que era ahora Yugi le hubiese pedido perdón.

-Y está bien si no quieres que seamos ya tan amigos, o si quieres que te llame por tu apellido… Yo…

-No, Yugi san… - interrumpió la castaña, Yugi tan sólo elevo sus ojitos a la altura de la castaña, esa mirada… Tan linda y airosa a la vez… Esa maldita mirada…¡¿Por qué tenían que ser unos ojos tan bonitos?!- Yo…

-Lo siento…- dijo el chico, bastante triste

-Yugi san…

-Perdón- volvió a interrumpir

-Si me dejaras hablar- dijo la castaña, algo enfadada

-Oh, sí, perdón. Pero todo es mi culpa…

-Yugi…- La chica suspiró- También es mi culpa… Yo… Te oculté todo, fui una persona tan testaruda, y me comporte horrible contigo, traté de alejarte más, y no me di tiempo ni para preguntarte por qué te estabas comportando así… Yo… Lo siento… Y claro, acepto tus disculpas

-Ah…- los ojos de Yugi parecieron recuperar un poco del brillo perdido- ¡Gracias!

El chico la abrazó, pero luego se retiró, algo apenado

-Oh… Perdón, Mazaki san, me dejé llevar- y se puso a ver el edredón azul- Yo creo… que ahora somos… buenos compañeros ¿No?

-No, Yugi san, ya no…

En esos momentos, aquél brillo en los ojos de Yugi se esfumó, Anzu tan sólo lo miraba severamente, pero a los pocos momentos esa expresión se suavizó a unos ojos cálidos y maternales, y acarició el cabello del chico. Anzu se sentía culpable, Yugi no se veía enfermo, observándolo bien, parecía estar desvelado y mal comido, el supuesto medicamento no era otra cosa que pastillas para dormir, que al parecer no surtían efecto, seguramente el muchacho había estado preocupado…

-Ya te he perdonado todo- continuó la castaña- No somos buenos compañeros. Somos buenos amigos, ¿Recuerdas?- levantó su mano derecha, señalando el lazo de amistad que los unía.- Y llámame Anzu, mi querido amigo Yugi chan

-Mazaki… - Empezó a decir Yugi, pero se corrigió con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Anzu chan!

Así, la chica abrazó al muchacho, que se sintió mejor, y le devolvió el abrazo. Pasaron varias horas hablando de temas sin importancia, bromeando y jugando.

-Anzu chan…- al fin se animó Yugi- Yo… no sabía que clase de persona era Miho… Hasta que me enteré de eso… Ella… me cortó- Y volvió a bajar la mirada, Anzu sólo le sonrió, hace mucho que no había podido hablar de esa forma con su amigo

-Lo sé Yugi san…- Yugi se sorprendió- Ella me lo dijo.- la chica le peinó el cabello con los dedos, y tomó su cara entre sus manos. El muchacho se veía tan inocente y tan apuesto a la vez… Era la combinación perfecta de cualquier persona…

-Hemos cortado hace ya dos semanas… Cuando me di cuenta… Quise aclarar las cosas, pero la vi con Bakura… Entonces entendí todo…

_Para ti, aquí estoy_

_Soy la chica que amas _

-Ella no es mala- le dijo Anzu, ante la cara boquiabierta de Yugi- Sólo se enamoró… A veces podemos hacer tonterías por amor… De eso me he dado cuenta.

-Como yo… Que dejé de hablarte por…

_Y te pregunto por el otro día_

_No te preocupes, amor_

-Sí,- interrumpió la castaña- dejaste de hablarme porque pensabas que apartándote de mí todo estaría mejor… Me lo ha dicho Jonouchi kun… Pero no te enojes con él, a veces habla sin pensar, y aún así me costó mucho trabajo sacarle información, ja, ja, ja…

-Anzu chan, gracias por preocuparte- Yugi sonrió- Pero Jonouchi te mintió, ja, ja, ja…

_Prometo que te doy_

_Todo mi corazón_

-¿A qué te refieres…?- Anzu aún no sabía que era lo que Yugi trataba de decir, ahora el chico sólo le veía con su linda carita, y sus hermosos ojos como dos joyas amatistas se centraban en los añiles de la chica

_No entiendo_

_Todo lo que tramas _

-Yo no me alejé de ti por esa razón… Me alejé de ti porque tenía miedo de besarte aún estando con Miho… Y me molesté aún más porque pensé que tú y Bakura estaban juntos.

-¿Eh? Entonces… Todo fue…

-Te confieso que al principio, yo me había enojado porque pensé que tú no apoyabas mi relación, por eso te hablé así… Pero después me di cuenta de lo que había perdido…

-Yo también me di cuenta…-la castaña le sonrió, y Yugi tomó su mano, Anzu se inclinó para besarlo y…

-No…- una mano entre ella y Yugi se oponía, la mano era del muchacho de tiernos ojos amatistas

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yugi san… - Anzu estaba completamente pasmada… Jamás habría pensado que él no la quisiera…

-No quiero contagiarte…- dijo el muchacho, sonriéndole

¿De qué hablaba el enano? Era obvio que él no tenía gripe…

-¿Anzu chan… Me perdona?

-Pues claro que sí, tontito…- Anzu asintió, entre risas

_Sólo entiendo_

_Que te amo_

_Con toda mi razón_

Entonces el chico la tomó de las manos y le dijo:

-Te prometo que jamás volveré a comportarme como un tonto frente a ti…- Y la abrazó

En esos momentos, Anzu sintió que todo lo que había sufrido, de todo lo que la habían acusado, lo que sería… Todo eso desaparecía… Y se dio cuenta que los amigos que tenía nunca la habían abandonado… Y notó que un calor la inundaba, era amor…

* * *

_MagAnzu: Eso es todo.__ Espero les haya gustado, en mi opinión siento que el final quedó un poco flojo… No lo sé… pero voy a hacer otro capítulo más que concluya todo… ¿Cómo se dice…?_

_BD: …Epílogo __¬¬ ¿Eres lela o qué? _

_MagAnzu: Ah, sí… Voy a hacer un… ¿Cómo era? _

_BD: Epílogo... ¬¬_

_MagAnzu: E igual si tienen alguna duda, hacérmelo saber…_

_BD: Sí, yo tengo una… ¿Por qué no salió Kaiba en este fic? Ni tampoco Atemu… Y yo pienso que son personajes principales.. Y yo adoro a Atemu…_

_MagAnzu: Muy fácil, Diarkae… Lo que pasa es que a Seto lo tengo para otro fic en el que estoy trabajando, donde va a ser muy importante… Y esto ocurre después de que Atemu se marcha, pero igual trabajo en un fic en sus tiempos que él era príncipe. No me voy a limitar a una sola época, ni a un solo tipo de historia, hasta podría escribir shonen ai…_

_BD: No creo… No… Jamás… Si ni siquiera puedes escribir bien el lemon de un secuestro y ya quieres escribir hard yaoi… _

_MagAnzu: No es "Hard Yaoi" es Shonen ai… _

_BD: Ah… ¡Yaoi! No, gracias…_

_MagAnzu: Pensé que __¬¬ te gustaba el shonen ai…_

_BD: Me gusta leerlo, pero jamás lo escribiría o ayudaría a dos homosexuales a enamorarse ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Una lacaya de Belial-sama?_

_MagAnzu: Pues apenas llevo poco con esta página, y me gustaría escribir shonen ai... Pero si tienen alguna duda..._

_Yugi: (Entrando) ¿Y por qué diablos no hay besos en este fic? ¡Yo quería besar a Anzu…! (BD lo agarra del cuello de la camisa) _

_BD: ¡Cállate maldito chaparro! Que todavía ni termina el epílogo y ya estás molestando… (Yugi empieza a ahogarse) ¿Y qué pasó con tu uniforme de sirvienta?_

_MagAnzu: Uff… (Suspiro) Amor d-moña-ko… Le gusta maltratarlo… Uff… ¿Y qué? ¿Quieren besos? _

_Yugi: (Hablando con dificultad) Yo… sí…_

_MagAnzu: Bueno, nos veremos, y dejen review por favor… Muchas, muchas gracias a todos, y ahora, me dedicaré a escribir el epílogo, en menos de una semana lo tendrán… _

**Finito**


	12. como debía ser, corazón con corazón

_**12.- COMO DEBÍA SER, CORAZÓN CON CORAZÓN… **_

_MagAnzu: De nuevo gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y mensajes para esta historia, se les agradecen todos sus comentarios y sugerencias… Y sí, los versos del capítulo anterior sí se me ocurrieron a mí. Aunque de vez en cuando voy a meter algún __song__ fic, pero el anterior sí son unos versos medio malechos por su servilleta…_

_BD: (Apareciendo junto a MagAnzu, de la nada) [n.n] Arigatou Godaymas… (MagAnzu salta del susto)_

_MagAnzu: [] Y acerca del anillo de Bakura hacia Miho… ¿Alguna vez han visto Danny Phantom? Pues en el final, Danny le pide a una chava que sea su novia con un anillo, eso es lo cursi, y básicamente lo saqué de ahí, además de fusionarla con otras ideas, je, je… sobre todo porque Ryo es muy tierno. Muchas gracias por su apoyo…_

_BD: Sí, se agradecen sus comentarios, sugerencias, shurikens y mentadas de ma…_

_MagAnzu: (Interrumpiendo) Ejem… Como les decía… ¿Y qué les parecería la pareja Ryo/Miho? Ya saben, como "las primeras series de YuGiOh", alias "Temporada cero"_ –si no las conocen las pueden encontrar en youtube como temporada 0 ó los juegos de las sombras-_ en donde Miho estaba enamorada de Bakura, y Honda de Miho… Ahí se nota más lo que siente cada uno de los personajes. Sí, seria lindo hacer un buen fic sobre eso. _

_BD: Claro, si a ustedes les gusta. Porque si hacemos un fic Miho x Bakura –realmente escasos en este sitio- esperaríamos su aprobación… Así que podrían incluir su opinión…_

_MagAnzu: Sin más por el momento, al fic… _

* * *

Eran casi el final de febrero, y el clima estaba bastante bonito, ya empezaba a templarse y los días tenían bastante sol… Era un buen clima, ya las heladas habían quedado atrás hace mucho y todo iba mejor con los amigos…

-¡Hola Anzu chan!- saludó un chico bastante apuesto, de cabello tricolor, al ver que cierta castaña salía de su casa, había estado esperando por varios minutos enfrente de la puerta

-Yugi chan… - a la chica se le iluminó la mirada de tan sólo ver esa imagen: Era su mejor amigo, pero cargaba un ramo de rosas bastante bonito

- Para mi mejor amiga, Anzu chan- Le dijo el chico de hermosos ojos amatistas, Anzu tomó el ramo con mucho amor, como un tesoro…

-Gracias, Yugi chan…- Le sonrió la castaña- Ahora vuelvo…

Y entonces, la chica entró en la casa a dejar las flores en agua, pero eso no fue todo…

-*Planeaba dártelo hoy en la tarde*- Pensaba la chica, mientras sacaba un paquete con un regalo- *Pero ya que está aquí…*

Se metió el regalo en la mochila y salió de la casa, Yugi se había sentado en una barda que había junto a los jardines, veía al piso. De inmediato la castaña se dio cuenta que se veía algo decaído, y hasta cierto punto, nervioso.

-Yugi chan…- Anzu rompió el silencio- ¿Qué tienes?

-Yo…- el joven tenía los ojos vidriosos, parecía que quería llorar- Yo… Dime, ¿Aún amas al faraón?

Esa pregunta fue la que Anzu jamás se hubiera esperado oír de los labios de su amigo… También sus ojos se pusieron algo vidriosos, pero no era por la misma razón que a Yugi.

- Yo lo extraño, Yugi chan… - respondió la castaña, ante la mirada de Yugi, que ahora estaba opacada- Pero, él siempre va a estar con nosotros, y sé que es mejor así. Tú y él son la misma persona, pero en diferentes épocas… Él debe estar bien con Mana…

Dicho esto, Anzu soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, no podía decir lo siguiente, tan sólo trataba de calmarse, pero no podía, sentía mucha tristeza… Hacía mucho que no recordaba al faraón y se molestó consigo misma por haberlo olvidado… Pero de repente se sintió rodeada por unos brazos: Yugi la estaba abrazando…

-Yo lo amé, Yugi.-le dijo la castaña, correspondiendo el abrazo- Lloré mucho, como tú no tienes idea, bueno… Sí la tienes. Pero, maduramos bastante, Yugi. Y ahora sabemos cuál es nuestro lugar. Es hora de volver a empezar.

-Es tiempo de reiniciar nuestras vidas- le afirmó Yugi, a punto que le daba un beso en la mejilla, a lo cual Anzu giró "accidentalmente" la cara y el beso terminó en los labios. Y Yugi y ella no se apartaron inmediatamente, tan sólo querían prolongar ese tierno beso…

-Gomene…- se disculpó Anzu después de que se separaron, un leve sonrojo se notó en sus mejillas, Yugi estaba mucho más ruborizado que ella misma, pero no dijo nada.

Entonces la castaña recordó algo importante…

- Yugi chan…-continuó la oji azul- Yo quisiera… ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? Hoy es día blanco…

Fue cuando sacó el singular paquete de su mochila, por minutos había olvidado que lo traía para el oji amatista… A Yugi ya se le había pasado el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero cuando alcanzó a ver la cajita, éstas tomaron de nuevo su color carmesí… _(MagAnzu: Ejem… Pues sobre lo poco que sé, es una tradición en Japón el día blanco. Es como el día de san Valentín, pero esta vez las chicas les dan a los hombres, y un mes después a ellos les toca darnos a nosotras. -Lo separan por géneros, así como hay día del niño y de la niña.- La verdad no sé mucho de esto, sólo le puse una fecha x, porque realmente sólo sé que es como por Febrero y ya)_

-Anzu chan…-a Yugi se le notaba el rubor, y sus ojos amatistas se veían muy bonitos, como si brillaran ahora de forma diferente.-Gra… Gracias…

Cuando Yugi abrió el paquete se encontró con un medallón idéntico al que Anzu colgaba alrededor de su cuello, sólo que decía en caracteres japoneses "Yugi"… _(MagAnzu: Fue lo único que se me ocurrió regalarle a Yugi, je, je… Mi cerebro se tomó unas merecidas vacaciones [x_x])_ Anzu tan sólo le sonrió algo nerviosa. Yugi se lo colocó inmediatamente y la castaña se le acercó para ver mejor el medallón…

-Espero y te haya gustado,- balbuceó la castaña, haciendo como que se concentraba en el regalo, se agachó a ver la joya, quedando su cabeza debajo de la de Yugi- porque las medidas…

-Me encanta, en serio…- le dijo, tomando con su mano el mentón de la castaña, que subió la mirada, encontrándose con esas dos joyas amatistas…-Mi Anzu…

Entonces el chico acarició su mejilla y ambos se acercaron más, cada uno sentía la respiración del otro y poco a poco sus labios se atrajeron hasta unirse en un dulce beso…

--

Cerca de ahí, observaban un rubio y un moreno, ambos cargaban sus portafolios y cuando vieron la escena a metros de ellos, ambos sonrieron.

-Hey, Honda kun- le decía el rubio de ojos chocolate a su amigo moreno- creo que llegamos tarde a la fiesta

-Cierto, Jonouchi kun- asintió el moreno con una risita.- Se ven muy bien juntos

-Yo se lo decía a Yugi kun.- Jonouchi sonrió aún más- hoy es día blanco ¿Sabes? Mi hermana te quiere ver cuando salgamos de la escuela.- Y entonces su tono se volvió tétrico- pero si le haces algo, ya verás, ja, ja, ja

-Está bien… [] –Le dijo Honda.- ¿Y ahora? ¿Los esperamos?

Entonces Jonouchi volteó hacia donde Yugi y Anzu, estaban a unos metros, pero bastante alejados como para que no los alcanzaran a ver… Y si Yugi y Anzu los pudieran ver, no lo harían, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados.

-Ejem… - comenzó el rubio- Yo diría que sí y…

Fue cuando un auto de color negro, deportivo, se estacionó justo enfrente de la calle donde estaban, arriba iba una rubia… era… ¿Mai?

-Hola chicos- les dijo, guiñándoles el ojo, mientras bajaba del auto- ¿Suben?

-Claro Mai san- respondió Jonouchi- pero… ¿Y mis amigos?

Mai también volteo, pero se dio cuenta de que Yugi y Anzu ya venían hacia donde todos estaban, agarrados de la mano y sonriéndose, pero al fin y al cabo ya iban.

-Ohayo mina- les dijo Yugi, radiante, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Oye, Yugi chan.- empezó Mai- Bonito medallón. Vamos, que se hace tarde para llegar a la escuela, niños.

-Gracias, Anzu chan- le sonrió Yugi a la castaña, mientras le habría la puerta del coche a Anzu para que entrara.

-No, gracias a ti, Koibito…

Jonouchi se sentó adelante con Mai, y Yugi, Anzu y Honda atrás. _(MagAnzu: Ay, pobrecito Honda, que se ha quedado solito, pero a él luego se va con Shizuka…)_

Y llegaron a la escuela, el viaje se les hizo más corto de lo normal, Yugi, Anzu y Honda se bajaron, mientras Jonouchi forcejeaba con la puerta

-¿Cómo abro esto?- decía, jalando la palanca

Mai se atravesó del asiento del conductor hasta la manija, quedando encima de Jonouchi, que se sonrojó a un extremo alarmante, de repente abrió la puerta y se regresó a su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado

-Ay, niño. – Le reprendió en broma la rubia- Así se abre una puerta

- [O//O] Gra… Gracias- respondió Jonouchi, todavía colorado de la impresión

- Y por cierto- la rubia le habló cuando ya se había bajado del coche, haciendo que él se volteara- Feliz día blanco

Entonces le aventó una cajita, que Jonouchi atrapó con torpeza, no se imaginaba eso de Mai. La rubia arrancó el coche inmediatamente después de eso, dejando al chico algo sorprendido, que le echó un vistazo a su regalo y luego lo guardó en su mochila, con mucho cariño

-*Gracias, Mai chan- pensó

---

Mientras, Yugi y Anzu ya habían entrado a la escuela junto con Honda, iban agarrados de la mano y se sorprendieron cuando entraron al aula…

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- preguntó Yugi, algo molesto

-¡Órale!- fue lo que alcanzó a decir Honda

Y es que el salón entero estaba decorado con montones de globos, juguetes y serpentinas, y en el escritorio había un gran pastel junto con muchos regalos. Hasta arriba había un gran cartel hecho a mano que decía "Gomene, Bakura kun". Anzu sonrió ante la escena, de verdad se había esforzado…

- Wow, se ve genial Miho chan- mencionó estas palabras a una pelirroja que estaba sentada al escritorio, acomodando de nuevo los regalos

-Gracias, Anzu.- la aludida esbozó una sonrisa, Anzu le dio un beso a Yugi y éste se fue a sentar con Honda, mientras Jonouchi iba llegando y se quedaba viendo el trabajo de Miho. Mientras, la castaña se dirigió al escritorio.

-Te esforzaste mucho- le dijo la oji azul a la pelirroja- Lo quieres demasiado ¿Verdad?

-Sí- asintió algo triste la oji amatista- Ojalá me perdone. Y felicidades por lo de ti y Yugi, te he visto cuando lo besaste

-Gracias…

-Esa chica no sabe lo que es disimular ¿Verdad?- dijo una voz detrás de ellas, un anonadado Bakura, que sonreía a más no poder- ¡Wow!

-Bakura kun…- Miho se levantó torpemente del asiento, mientras se dirigía con un regalo hacia Bakura- Yo… Lo siento. Por haberte engañado. Yo… Empecemos desde cero, si quieres, como amigos…

Entonces le tendió el regalo y le señaló todos los demás, Bakura parecía algo confundido.

-¿Crees que lo material me va a llenar? Tú no sabes qué es disimular, Miho chan

Su tino se oía severo, Miho sentía ganas de llorar…

-Yo… No debí…

- Pero precisamente que no sepas disimular -ahora su mirada se había suavizado- es lo que más me gusta de ti, claro, eso ya pasó, perdóname tú a mí… Bakura veía tiernamente a Miho, que sonrió y lo abrazó.

-*Ay, qué cosa más tierna*- pensó Anzu, que se había convertido en espectadora de la escena, finalmente se fue hacia donde Yugi, que la esperaba, se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó, mientras contemplaban a los demás en el salón. Jonouchi presumía su regalo nuevo a otros compañeros y todos estaban bien ese día.

Mientras, en una laptop de cierta casa, un correo electrónico estaba esperando a que su dueña, que era distraída, lo abriera desde días atrás:

To: Miho

From: Yugi Mutou

Re: Corazón con corazón

Cuando nos reencontramos aquella vez que fuimos a comer, y me enamoré de ti: como si fuera la primera vez que te viera, captaste mi atención en seguida, poco a poco, y sin saberlo, me atrapaste con tu forma de ser… Pasamos por muchas cosas, y me agradó el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Pero fui algo tonto, porque sabía que te estaba perdiendo y no lo quise reconocer, hasta me encargué de deshacerme de los que me querían, Anzu fue la que más sufrió, y por ti, pero no me sirvió de nada, perdí este juego, pero me ayudó, porque maduré, tú me enseñaste lo que no se debe de hacer en el amor. Traté de saber el por qué no me querías, estuve investigando… y me enteré de que yo tampoco te quería, porque yo adoraba a cierta persona desde antes, pero jamás lo admitiría… y se me ocurrió algo, que afortunadamente funcionó. Y así todo terminó, como debía de ser, corazón con corazón, tú con Bakura y yo, con Anzu… Felices los dos

* * *

_MagAnzu: Bueno, chavos… Eso es todo. ¡Al fin terminé! ¡Aleluya!, gracias por todo lo que me han ayudado, sus sugerencias y demás… [n.n] Muchísimas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews, yo creo que es la mejor recompensa que puedo recibir… _

_BD: ¿Puedo decir algo? Lo que tengo que decir es muy importante._

_MagAnzu: Uhm… (Pensando, al fin accede) Sí, ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo tú también trabajaste –raro en ti- y mereces despedirte de los amigos…_

_BD: Pues me gustaría despedirme formalmente de todos ustedes, y si tienen tiempo pasen a leer unas de mis parodias, como la del 14 de febrero o la de "oración del fan escritor" Me gustaría leerles un pedacito de un poema (Saca una hoja de papel de su bolsillo y la empieza a desdoblar)_

_MagAnzu: [__¬¬u] Genial, ahora se va a poner cursi…_

_BD: Estos son unos versos que escribí…Bueno… Uhm… (Se aclara la voz) _"Les agradezco su apoyo, y ahora les voy a echar el rollo, si les caí bien, qué padre, pero si no, pues c… a su ma…" _(MagAnzu frunce el ceño y BD se da cuenta, se echa a correr)_

_MagAnzu: (Enojada) O_ó ¡Tan sólo deja que te ponga las manos encima y verás que sientes que regresas al centro de la tierra, maldita d moño! (Va corriendo tras ella y está a punto de rodear su cuello para ahorcarla)_

_BD: Gulp… Yo me largo (Desaparece como si se tratara de un espíritu, se esfuma de las manos de MagAnzu, que se asusta de la huida repentina)_

_MagAnzu: (Sorprendida) O_o ¡¿Cuándo aprendió a hacer eso?! Bueno, eso es todo, señoritas, jóvenes, no tan jóvenes, y no tan señoritas, je, je, je… Doble sentido… ¡Nos vemos! Y no se olviden de mí, dejen review y continúen leyendo alguna otra de mis historias, que MagAnzu hay para rato… ¡Sayonara! _

Ora sí… **FIN **


End file.
